


Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore 某些事可不该是任务

by melnakuru, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Who's to say the translator doesn't
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve会认真对待个人责任和尊重这种事。Tony则花钱雇人处理这种事，而且反正他挺确定自己会因为什么猎奇疾病而死在工作室里的，因为Dummy对于什么东西“干净”到足以按在裸露的伤口上的定义还是有点时好时坏。其余的复仇者们都是因为个人利益才参与的，除了Clint，他只是喜欢当混球。</p><p>而且某些事可不该是任务。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



“走廊正中间的地板上有个苹果核。”

Tony Stark从他最新的图纸上抬起头来，全息投影的蓝光照亮了他的脸。Steve Rogers从另一边盯着他，表情十分专注。“好——吧。”Tony说，把字尾拖到和他消化信息的时间一样长。

Steve盯着他，Tony开始猜想自己他妈的该做什么了。Steve会用那种带有 _期望值_ 的眼神看着他，Tony很清楚自己无法满足的期望值。“你把它捡起来了没？”他最终问。

Steve对他微微皱眉，“当然。”他说，语调听起来简直有点被侮辱了一样，“但Tony，问题在于它一开始为什么会在地板上。”

Tony张开了嘴。又闭上了。“我没把它扔那。我不——”他一只手做了个手势，一边组织语言一边丢开了他图纸的一部分。“吃东西。”

Steve眉头锁在了一起。“你需要吃东西。”

“成，我会去的。马上就去。说真的，这是个好主意，我很高兴你提起了这件事，Cap，我马上就要去了，没什么事了吧？”他知道自己的声音听起来充满希望，因为一个看上去在担忧的Steve Rogers会让他非常紧张。

“不。”Steve歪头，“走廊正中间有个苹果核，Tony。在地上。这房子里有人就那么…在走廊正中间丢下了一个苹果核然后走开了。为什么会有人这么做？”

这大概是个骗人的问题，Tony不太确定该怎么处理它。“因为那人没注意到？”他最终说，“Steve，我们在做什么事吗，我可不确定发生了什么，因为这感觉像是什么，但我不确定我到底怎么才能从个被抛弃的苹果核里面得出什么结论。”

“你不会因此觉得困扰吗？”Steve问他。

“不 会啊，并不。首先，我又没看见，然后第二先，就算我看到了，我大概还是会看不见，因为我不会注意，你懂的，这种事情。”Tony对全息图皱起了眉头。“那 是个苹果核，Steve。不是什么大事。”Tony敲了敲设计图，“Jarvis，剥掉继电器能源，让我看看它没有那些线路的样子。”

“这 是大事，”Steve说，盖过了AI的回复。“抱歉，Jarvis。”他扬起头加上。“但事态要失去控制了，Tony。今天早上起居室的茶几下面有一条湿 毛巾，外加好几顿剩饭和一个装满了像是辣茄酱东西的帽子。一个咖啡杯正在大厅旁的洗手间里长霉，厨房的料理台上还有六个。过去三天之内所有人穿过的所有鞋 子都在主电梯组旁边堆积成山。大约二十支笔被丢在厨房地上——”

“那可能是我干的，”Tony飞快悄声说，基本上把话埋进了咖啡杯里。从Steve盯紧他那非常失望的眼神来看，该死的超级士兵超级听力还是听见了。见鬼的血清。

“为什么。”

那不是问题，但Tony还是回答了。“因为我有急事需要一根能用的笔，然后我找到一根能用的之后，好像就忘记了其它的那些？”他说，句末变成了“哎哟”的升调。“那只是厨房的一个角落而已，还有很多没被四散的笔盖满的地方。”

“被四散的笔盖满的地板根本不应该存在。”Steve缓慢而温柔地解释，就好像在和一个情绪易波动的小孩子说话一样。如果这感觉某种意义上来说不是很恰当的话，Tony本会更加因此怨念的。

“没事的，清洁队的人今天会来。”Tony说，他的咖啡凉了。他做了个鬼脸把杯子放到一沓文件夹上面，害它们在新增的重量下危险地晃了晃。Steve盯着他看，Tony顿了一下。“怎么？”

Steve伸手过来拿起了杯子，和它旁边的另外四个杯子。“这样不对。”他说，他的声音在这一瞬间简直就是典型的 _Steve_ ，严厉关切正直到让Tony抖了一下。“我不是说想要我们来搞大扫除一类的，Tony，但如果你雇人来照看 _一切_ 的话，个人责任感就不复存在了。”

“对， 我就喜欢这样。因为我的个人责任感非常糟糕。”他的一切责任感都很糟糕，但他并不喜欢提起这件事。Steve脸上露出了让Tony永远不知道该怎么办好的 那种不开心的愁眉苦脸神色。大部分时间他要不然往Steve面前丢点什么比自己更破碎的东西然后撒腿就跑，要不然就再次提出买下道奇棒球队。这两种策略都 不怎么好用，但Tony已经没有别的主意了。

他 深深吸了一口气，然后直接开口了：“Steve，大部分时间我们都在拯救世界，没拯救世界的时候我们还有工作，很重要的工作。我得——”他低头看了一眼自 己目前的项目，皇天在上啊他记不得自己在造什么了。当时看起来非常、非常重要来着，但现在他完全搞不清这一团铁丝和金属和，唔，那是放射性材料吧，应该是 什么了。

他大概应该搞清楚才对。以免他一不小心又造出一颗炸弹。或是一个AI。AI能造成的问题更多，但Coulson总会因为简易爆炸装置而发疯。那家伙始终在见鬼的走来走去咕哝着连带损伤，Tony受够没什么好的原因就被他拿电击器威胁了。

“我们很忙。东西变得有点乱肯定是正常的。”他扯出设计图仔细研究，“嘿，是烤面包机！”

“什么？”Steve问。

“没什么，别在意，完全没有问题，为什么我他妈觉得烤面包机上需要钚同位素，说真的，就算对我来说这也太小题大作了，就用更稳定的电子脉冲要巧妙多了结果也是一样的而且没人喜欢核辐射烤面包。”他拿个螺丝刀指向Steve的方向。“没人喜欢。”

“一点没错，”Steve说，他的眼神有那么一秒温暖含笑，然后他明白过来了Tony的话的意义。“等等，你是说钚吗？”

“别担心，真的，全都在控制之下。”烤面包机外壳冲他发出嘟嘟的声音，那可是非常响亮生气的嘟嘟声。“哎呦喂，说真的？Jarvis，我在烤面包机里装了个AI吗？”

“听起来很像是您会做的事情，sir。”Jarvis说，声音一如既往的诙谐。“我总认为您有一天会溜达进研究室里嘎嘎大笑着说‘它是活的’，但另一方面，您通常都会等到有观众的时候才会有真正激情洋溢的戏剧化表现。”

“Jarvis，你想不想住进这个很不错的烤面包机里？因为你变得毫无理由的嘴贱之后这看上去像是很合适的惩罚。”Tony对他说，像个疯子一样咧嘴笑着——他也确实是个疯子。“我完全不知道你这些人格缺陷是哪来的。”

“引用一位相关的秘书的话，我是从观察您的一举一动中学来的。您希望以一种不会造成爆炸及可能的肢体损失的方式移开那块面板吗？”Jarvis在Tony弄松一条接缝时说。

“贱 人贱人贱人，”Tony说，“嘿面包机，你是活的吗？我已经安装到了那地步吗？”他试着戳了它一下，它对他发出了啾啾声。“操他妈的好极了。行吧，我们有 了个有自我意识的烤面包机，这挺了不起的对吧？我是说，确实，巴克斯特大厦里有能去负波区的传送门一类的东西，但我们有了个会炸毛的烤面包机。就以我的运 气看它还会对葡萄干饼干过敏还是什么的，然后我们就得用黄油刀和一盒不新鲜的果酱小甜饼和它战斗了。”

他抬起头来看见Steve把头埋进了手里，肩膀在颤抖。他可能是在笑、哭、或是精神濒临崩溃，有时候很难看出来的。尖叫开始之前他们看上去全都一样。Tony决定自己已经侥幸了，小心翼翼地放下了手中的工具，无视了看起来是从螺丝刀旁边滑开了的面包机。

唔，他给那东西装了轮子。看在老天爷的份上啊他为什么——哦对哦。烤面包送货上门。

他得停止在睡眠不足的状态下设计东西了。

“对，你确实应该停下来。”Steve说，终于抬起了头，而且，对，Tony又开始分不清自己脑内的自言自语和说出口的话了，这总是很尴尬。“对，没错。对我们两个人来说都是。”

“现在我要集中注意力，只把我想让你听到的话组织成句子了。”Tony说，双手捋过头发。

Steve盯着他，“你头发里现在沾上机油了。”

“嗯， 这种事总会发生。经常的，没事的，别担心，到处都有机油，Steve，我就是这样的。”Dummy从他身边递出一块比他的手还脏的抹布。“我不明白你怎么 会认为这东西能有用，”他对机器人说，后者无益地企图猛力擦过他的脸。“你这——住手！不，我不觉得——”他叹着气接过抹布，主要是为了让Dummy停止 企图帮忙。“谢谢。”机械手臂萎了下去，Tony叹了口气，“不，不，没事的，真的，谢谢，谢谢你帮忙，你太客气了，天哪，别试着去擦Steve，那不是 你的工作范围！不，他不需要——”Steve被一块脏兮兮的抹布上下掸时Tony扶起了额。

Steve，作为Steve，他一动也没动，笑着让那精神错乱的机器人在他周围滚动，手臂拿着一块几乎是黑色的抹布用力蹭过他双臂和脑袋。“谢谢你，”他对Dummy说，“你看，Tony，Dummy都懂得我们需要对生活环境感到自豪。”

“Dummy 是被一个只睡了一个半小时，肚里装了差不多二十多升朗姆酒和一杯充满各种生物污染的咖啡——因为我总忘记它发霉了然后还是继续用它喝东西——的十七岁青少 年做出来的。”Tony指出，“他有一点不对头可一点都不奇怪。”Dummy对他发出叽叽喳喳和呼噜呼噜的声音，没看见工作台边缘，几乎把自己绊了一跤。 “嗯，Dummy，没事的，我自己也相当不擅长判断空间距离，想见见新的烤面包机不？”他捡起话题面包机放在工作台边缘。“打个招呼吧。”

两 台机器立刻开始彼此发出呼噜呼噜声，看上去简直萌爆了，所以Tony坐稳了对他们傻笑。然后他想起来Steve还在房间里，抬头刚好看见美国队长——穿着 一件他那种可怕的系扣格子衬衫和有着西服裤折痕的卡其裤，但并没有因为服装品位太差就失去了英雄气概——正在收拾他的工作室。

“不不不不不不，”Tony说，惊惶跟在Steve身后从他手中抢过咖啡杯子和披萨盒子和一根Clint的箭和一些他无聊到懒得填写而是叠成了纸飞机的专利申请表和那个可能是发霉了或者也可能只是里面有粘稠绿色残留物的搅拌机，还有几本汽车杂志。“不。”

Steve 对他灿烂地笑了，因为他是Steve，所以他会把这当成是协助，而不是拒绝，然后他还在碰那些东西，Tony的东西，有可能致命或者让人很尴尬或只是单纯 机密就像Tony所有的东西一样的那些东西。Tony抑制住了自己的冲动，没把工作室里的所有东西都扫成一大堆然后栖在上面，像是条气馁地守着自己可悲的 宝藏的龙一样嘶吼咆哮。

“Steve，不行，”他说，把他那些东西，那些宝贝的不得了的东西搂在胸口。“我知道你在试着做什么，真的，我明白，但不行。”

Steve 花了很长很安静的一阵子来打量他，然后叹了口气，“好吧，Tony。这是属于你的空间，我懂的。但公共空间呢，我不会允许大家像是对待垃圾场一样对待公共 空间的。如果我们对这个家不胸怀骄傲的话，那也会影响到我们如何对待彼此。这是尊重的问题，我不会让大家忘记这一点的。”

“你 说着这种话的时候我几乎能看见那旗帜在你背后飘扬，作为恰到好处的背景。”Tony说，有一瞬间Steve看起来受伤了，Tony立刻在那表情落定之前就 迅速说：“不，不，我不是在取笑你，只不过你总是这么真挚地对待这种事，你真心相信这种玩意，那让人非常不知所措。”

他 把所有东西都堆在了工作台上，但小心避开了面包机。“你看，Steve，他们都是成年人，而且是超级英雄，而且有非常多样化的强烈个性。你打算干嘛啊？举 行家庭会议然后解释说你要分布家务，不然就要扣减零花钱？”有那么一会他忙着从一盒水果圈的剩余里面分出一坨铁丝，以至于他没发现这沉默以一种让人非常忧 心的方式继续了下去。

Tony猛然抬起头，发现Steve正对他咧嘴笑。完整的、露出很多白牙的、蚌壳裂开了一样的笑容。Tony的胃猛然沉了下去。“不行，”他说，“不行。绝对不行，Steven Rogers，这是我的房子，我不允许你这么做，我绝对禁止你这么做，你听见了吗？”

*

“这是家庭会议。”Steve对大家解释，Tony压下了以头抢桌的冲动。

有 个人——大概是Clint吧，Tony喜欢把这种事怪在Clint头上——吞回了一声大笑。Natasha显然也怪在了Clint头上，因为传来了尖头鞋 子结结实实踹在小腿上的一声，让他抖了一下。Natasha的表情完全没变，对Steve点了点头，“关于什么的？”她问。

“关于我们大家需要对生活环境稍微更尊重一些，”Steve说，“Tony允许我们住在这——”

“我只想说，我他妈才不介意我们的生活环境呢，”Tony举起一只手说，“一点都不介意。”

Steve看了他一眼。用一种“我指望你 _支持_ 我因为这很 _重要_ ”的眼神。Tony叹了一口气窝回椅子里。“Steve认为我们是像是不修边幅的大学兄弟会成员一样生活的肮脏动物。”他解释。

“我见过你的工作室，”桌子另一头的Coulson说，他正俯身处理着一沓表格。 “所以我有把握可以说这是对不修边幅的大学兄弟会成员的侮辱。”

“你要是不喜欢的话还有被神盾称作私人宿舍的无菌单间可以回去，请随意啊。”Tony说，语调甜得发腻。

“我已经无法选择自己的住处了，”Coulson扬起一边眉毛说。“因为某个牵扯到送披萨小哥、会爆炸的箭、一个咒语、凤尾鱼和一瓶违法的私酿威士忌的事故。”

“我的辩护词是——”Clint刚说了这么些就被Coulson敲了一下后脑勺。Clint咧嘴笑着把那当成了是喜爱的表现。对Coulson来说，可能还真的就是。

“最后，我就被困在这儿了，而且Steve说的没错。过去几周以来这个地方越来越糟了。”

“然也，虽然承认此事会为我带来极大的痛苦，但我们未能将房子保持清洁。”Thor以他那种特殊的语调说。他正双脚翘在桌子上给Mjolnir抛光。

“所以你觉得应该怎么做？弄个小红花表吗？”Bruce问。所有人都只是盯着他看，不是困惑就是好奇，他叹了一口气。“哦对了，你们全都不是小时候去过夏令营的普通人。”

“我可没法苟同。我父母每次都特别开心地把我打包送去几个月几个月长的夏令营。”Tony兴高采烈地说，Bruce翻了个白眼，Steve脸上又露出了让Tony紧张的痛苦神色。

“你去的是富二代夏令营对吧？”Bruce问他。

“废话。”Tony说。

“小红花表是什么？”Clint问。他手里正把玩着一个箭头，修长优雅的手指在空中舞动。

“一 个家务列表，”Coulson补充，“ 通常是童子军小队用来记录每一个参加夏令营的人或是童子军分配到的任务的。设定成所有任务都可以时不时交换一下，但是可以让大家保持归属感和责任感。通常 是给十岁孩子们用的。”他啪地一声合上了文件夹。“听起来对我们来说是正好啊。”

“不，”Tony声音坚决地说，“不，我花钱雇佣一个清洁小组来处理这种事情，只要把你们的脏内裤从厨房桌子上捡起来然后别把空饼干盒往沙发下面扔因为才一米半远的地方就有个完好无损的垃圾桶，而且没错，Thor，我知道那是你干的以及——”

“ _桌子_ 上有过 _内裤_ ？”Steve说，语调里含有重重的“你们他妈的什么毛病啊？”的意思，但他太礼貌了不会说出口的。“是谁把内裤放在厨房桌子上的？”

“我可没检查上面有没有绣名字，Steve，”Tony厉声说，“我不知道，我也不在乎，我只是在说我们可以的，不用在墙上搞个该死的表格就好象我们都穿着短裤戴着上面印着‘草泥马欢乐时光夏令营’的帽子一样在客人面前受辱。”

“那个名字听起来并不像是一个可以将孩童送过去的合适地方。”Thor说，脸上露出不赞成的神色，与此同时Steve说：“Tony，注意言辞，真的，有女士在场呢。”Natasha看起来想发笑，而Tony暴走了。

“那不是一个真正的地方！”Tony几乎吼了起来，“那是你们要把我的大厦变成的东西！我不想住在‘草泥马欢乐时光夏令营’啊诸位。我因此满心怨念！我花钱雇清洁工，也不会把我的四角内裤丢在厨房桌子上！”

“哦，那就是说不是我的了。”Natasha说，所有人都闭上了嘴盯着她看。

“等 Tony的大脑因此重启的时候，”Coulson说，因为Steve正一脸通红而且口吃着，而Clint以一种会让他们下次对战时他不会有好下场的方式对 Natasha咧嘴笑，而Thor显然正在努力回忆话题四角内裤是不是他的，Bruce则是无视了他们所有人。“还有别人有什么话要说吗？没有的话我就去 装家务列表了？”

Tony重重摇了摇头，他知道这没事。一切都会没事的，因为其他人绝对不可能忍受这种荒唐事的，然后他就会安全没事，不用应付愚蠢的团队集体活动了，可以退回自己脏兮兮的工作室里被一些脏抹布传染上瘟疫，等着收钱的专业人士来处理问题。

他靠回椅背上，双臂在胸前交叉，对Steve假笑，后者看上去很失望。Tony硬起心肠顶住了从反应堆附近传来的内疚痛感。他讨厌感到内疚。尤其是Steve引起的内疚。这种的总是特别痛苦。

他环顾四周企图找些让自己分神的东西，结果一不小心对上了Clint的视线。鹰眼正眯起眼睛盯着他，以他那种狙击手特有的千里眼视线。Clint脸上绽放出笑容时Tony感到了短暂的担忧。他缓缓摇头表示不行，而Clint的笑容只是越来越灿烂了。

“听起来棒极了，”他说，Tony怒瞪着他。叛徒、混蛋、马屁精。他能从Clint眼中闪动的光芒中看出只要他们一离开房间那狙击手就会对自己吐舌头。

“我会灭了你的，Barton。”他悄声说，Clint对他做出了飞吻的表情，显然一点也不在意，就算Tony知道他在哪里睡觉。

事实上，要是仔细想想的话，他也可能不知道Barton在哪里睡觉，那家伙似乎总在半夜三更或凌晨时分在大厦里走来走去。那是他又在鬼鬼祟祟的了，而一个鬼鬼祟祟的狙击手总会让Tony不安。

“谢谢你，Clint。”Steve说，轻易无视了Tony。“Natasha？”

Natasha正在打电话，压低嗓音和谁说着什么，但她扬起单边眉毛对上了Steve的视线，干脆地点了一下头。

“我也没有问题，”Bruce说，“我宁愿我的工作别被污染了，和你那些疯狂的机器不同，”他对Tony又说，“有谁决定在通风系统里藏一个甜甜圈任由它腐烂的话，就能把我的工作损害到不可挽回的地步。”

Tony压下了跑去厨房抱住自己全新的烤面包机的冲动。“我的机器才不疯狂呢，”他说，因为他的机器人们感到了受伤。“确实，他们不算是特别稳定，但说真的，这大厦里有谁特别稳定的啊？”

“你造了个痛恨硬面包圈的烤面包机，”Clint指出，“这算是某种缺陷。你明白吧。 _作为一个烤面包机来说_ 。”

“硬面包圈很难烤，”Tony解释，“要是你你也会痛恨它们的。”

“你对给自己制作朋友的持续坚持有点变态了，Stark。”Natasha说，Tony不由自主地缩了一下。她无视了他，把手机递给Thor，“给你，是Jane。”

Thor 脸色亮了起来，笑容咧开双眼圆睁，什么都有就差一条尾巴在甩了。他和年轻金毛巡回犬的相似度，以及他没有嘲笑Tony的新面包机，基本上就是Tony最喜 欢他的原因了。他接过电话，“Jane！”他轰隆轰隆地说，桌边的所有人都抖了一下，因为一旦Thor轰隆轰隆说话的时候，他真的能发出些相当巨大的声 音。

Thor 以非常专注的神情听着Jane要说的话，一边点头一边发出了一些“嗯啊”的声音，然后他蓝色的双眼瞪大了。“然，”他说，巨大的手掌拍在桌上，“我明白。 我将如是照做。谢谢你，最亲爱的Jane。”他把手机还给了Natasha。“我被告之协助此等家庭事务将被视为优秀的米德加德伙伴。因此，竭尽全力将对 我很重要。”

“这太卑鄙了。”Clint对Natasha说。

“如果我能让他穿上任何荷叶边围裙然后拍照她就为此付出赏金，”Natasha说，嘴角微微扬起一点。“我最喜欢的就是这种钱了。容易得手。”

“你是怎么觉得这会很容易的？”Clint问，Thor像看乒乓球比赛似的看着他俩对话。

“因为你会做出好榜样的。”

“我可以。五五分成。”

“说定了。”她伸出一只手给Clint 握了握。

“Clint刚刚同意了要穿荷叶边围裙是吗？”Tony漫无目标地问。

“是的。”Coulson边说边又做起了文书工作。“Natasha，保留点尊严好吗？”

她秀气地耸了耸肩，“我只能选择服装，我可没法控制他们要拿它做什么。”

Coulson一只手揉起了额头。“Natasha，照片。”

“绝对满是小心谨慎的精髓。”她同意。

Steve清了清嗓子。“所以，既然大家都同意了——”

“不，大家没有。”Tony尖声抗议，“我绝对没有同意。”

“我深信你会明白过来的。”Steve坚定地说。“谢谢大家。”

所有人都站起来挨个走出厨房时Tony瘫在了椅子上。好吧，没问题，他想。真的，没那么糟的。Steve绝对不可能真的找到足够多的任务让这蠢主意能实行。

*

  
  


Coulson说到做到，第二天他定的一块上面印好表格的大白板就送来了。Steve也说到做到，他花了大半天时间往表格里填了二十几条简单明了、他们谁都能做到的任务。Tony盯着Steve干脆利落的整齐字体，感到了一阵头痛。

给盆栽浇水、启动洗碗机、填满野鸟喂食器、扫厨房地、电影之夜做爆米花、周日早餐、从公用房间里收集脏盘子、把脏毛巾放到送洗衣物堆里、给Pepper打电话、列出购物清单、刷洗咖啡机，一整个列表的愚蠢简直是没完没了。

“提问，”Tony在其他人注目着表格时说，“我们有野鸟喂食器？”

“在阳台上，就在早餐桌外面。”Bruce说。

“我们…在喂鸟。我们为什么要怎么做？在这种高度唯一存在的东西就是鸽子。我们为什么要喂那些长翅膀的耗子？”

“我喜欢鸽子，”Steve笑容温暖地说，“他们生存能力强，聪明又适应性高。”

“你自然喜欢，”Tony叹了一口气。“然后为什么‘给Pepper打电话’也在单子上？”

“每周都有人给她打电话，还不如让这事正式化起来呢。”Coulson解释。他听上去实在是过于开心了。

“为什么你们在给Pepper打电话？”Tony问，所有人都以看非常愚笨的小孩的眼神看他，他花了极大努力才没有跺着脚偷走他们的蠢表格。他可以接触到烈性炸药和火焰喷射器的。这东西会死。它会死于烈火之中。

Clint利用了所有人分心的时间，在空白的一列里写下了“鹰眼投食”，然后Natasha从他手里拿过白板笔。他抢了一下，但她太了解他了，腿一伸就绊倒了他。他向后跌去，Thor大笑着接住了他。Natasha在他那条建议后面写上“Coulson的问题”。

“我 已经不再负责管理他了，”Coulson抗议，而Clint大笑。Thor把Clint扶起来让他站稳，但坏笑着的Clint拒绝自己好好站着。“看在老 天的面上，别把那射手玩坏了。”Thor抓住Clint腋下时Coulson说，他捏住Clint肋骨的巨大手掌把他像个刚学走路的小孩一样拎了起来。 “你根本不知道他又沦落进医院时有多少表格得填。”

“那挺经常发生的啊。”Clint说，企图抬脚踢Thor的脑袋但失败了，半神咧嘴笑着躲开了他。

“他们搞出了专门为你特制的文书，Clint，”Coulson说，“下来。”

“我们可以别跑题吗？”Steve说，笑着敲了敲表格。Thor放下了Clint，Clint努力站稳了，二人都试图表现得很无辜。他们两个都很不擅长这么做，但至少他们努力卖萌了。

“很好，”Steve说，“先生们和女士，选择你们的任务吧。”

Tony不敢相信他们真的着手这么做了。他不能 _相信_ Coulson 正在往咖啡壶责任、洗衣提示和周二三餐计划的旁边写下自己的名字。Natasha窃笑着保证给盆栽浇水，给Tony主要是为了晒黑皮肤才建造的温室里那些 小盆的花和蔬菜除草，还和Coulson一起领了给鹰眼投食的任务。这周Steve负责给Pepper打电话，以及周日的早午餐和列购物清单，这会让所有 人后悔的，因为那个人不喜欢加工过的食物还希望他们全都饮食健康。Thor以华丽的笔迹签下了周四晚餐（永远都是意面，紧接着是电影之夜，天哪Tony爱 死周四了，意面和电影然后大家都坐在沙发上边喝热可可边吃爆米花，互相吼着不科学的剧情漏洞和糟糕演技和大家都会和哪个演员上床）和收集毛巾。Bruce 淡淡地微笑着选了填满野鸟喂食器、早晨煮咖啡和电影之夜后的收拾整理。真的会做饭、很擅长做饭、有着广泛旅行和在几乎没有食材的情况下做出美味佳肴经历的 Clint领了周末晚餐，和如果Tony有事离开纽约的话的照看机器人任务，因为他喜欢Dummy和Butterfingers，就算Jarvis并不希 望他再教它们更多的杂技把戏。

然后现在所有人都在盯着Tony看了，分别带着期待和同情和气恼和失望的神情，Steve脸上的希望值是如此之高，都让Tony抖了一下。“这蠢爆了。”他恶声说，知道自己这样很幼稚，但还是没法住嘴。

Clint翻了个白眼，覆到表格上，“我要加上‘抱抱Stark任务’，因为某个人的脾气都见鬼了好几天了。”

“我设计你的武器，”Tony说，声调里满是复仇神袛的愤怒。“我得提醒你先仔细考虑一下这件事再来烦我，Barton。”

Clint自以为是地咧嘴笑着把白板笔扔回了架子上。“神盾会给我把弓的。”

“你真的以为在用过我的特制武器后你还能回去用量产型的神盾武器？”Tony讥笑地问他。“或者等上六到八周他们才允许你碰新造出来的任何东西？因为那些小家伙们还得先测试它？”

“你在给他没测试过的武器吗？”Steve惊恐地说。

好吧，也许他说错话了。“没————有。”Tony终于说，努力拉长语音希望自己说完了的时候Steve就忘了问题是什么了。他没指望自己能有那么幸运，但嘿，他总得试试。

“你居然是偏偏从 _Stark_ 那里接受没测试过的武器吗？”Coulson问Clint，后者看上去已经准备好要逃命了。

“不，没有，绝无可能。”Clint说。

“等等，你说‘偏偏从Stark那里’是什么意思？”Tony有点受伤地问。

“你会炸飞你自己，经常性的。”Bruce说。

“此乃事实。”Thor赞同，在他雄壮的胸口前交叉双臂。

“是啦，但我对Clint更小心。”Tony解释。

“你对 _Clint_ 更小心？”Steve重复了一遍他的话，他的话里含有那种可怕之极Tony却不能理解的音调，但Steve正在对他露出非常痛苦的表情，所以他决定把事态搞得更糟之前住嘴。“你对自己就 _不_ 小心了吗？”

对，这就是那种Tony **绝对不想参与** 的对话。他抓起笔在随便什么东西旁边草草写下了自己首字母，他相当确定那应该是扫厨房地，但就算那是领养战争孤儿他也不会知道的，而且也不在乎。绝对没有任何家务糟糕到值得让他站在这里讨论自己认为是权宜，但Steve认为是自卫本能严重缺乏的东西。

说真的，他是个靠拿盾牌砸人来战斗的家伙，Tony不确定他有随口乱说“潜在自杀倾向”这种话的权利。除非那是亲身经历。

“看，好啦，我也有实际的工作要做了。”Tony说，声音有一点太过大声也太过尖锐了，Steve在他能把笔丢回去之前就从他手中抽出了笔。

他惊恐地看着Steve把自己的名字写在了天杀的 **拥抱任务** 旁边，然后伸出双臂来搂住了Tony。

Tony 通常能干可靠的大脑直接当机了。这简直就像是盔甲的显示仪表没有能源或时间或空间突然变黑了一样，就那样突然沉默了，而Tony觉得自己正在再次坠向地 面。但他并没有，他并没有，那是因为SteveRogers抱住了他，健壮的手臂和胸膛和肩膀和双手，他结实、满是肌肉的温热身体整个靠在了Tony身 上，胳膊紧紧环住他。那种压力本来应该会让人很疼的，因为Steve抱得是那么紧，但这就是Steve了，Steve不会对自己的力量作出错误判断，他从 来不会忘记，也从来不会伤害任何不是他确实完全有意要伤害的人。

当然，Steve大概完全不知道这把Tony伤害到了什么地步。

他的心脏跳得有一点太快、有一点太重了，反应堆几乎鸣叫了起来，在他胸腔内发烫哀号着，他整个身体都僵直冻结静止了，恐慌比实际的思维逻辑还迅速很多地出现在他脑内。他在挣扎脱身和就这么缠在Steve身上呜咽起来之间激烈斗争到他干脆崩溃不动了。

然后Steve就那么松开了他退后了一步。

Tony摇晃了一秒钟，然后以震惊到简直要算是惊恐的表情望向Steve。而脸颊粉红的Steve只是对他微笑。“那他妈的算什么？”Tony几乎窒息的说。

“拥抱。”Steve说，捡起了掉在地上的白板笔。他扬起下颚在那项任务后面打了个勾，努力让自己的样子看起来并不像是马上要融化成尴尬的一滩。他做的并不怎么好。

“哦，谢谢，棒极了，你要再那么做我就——”Tony一根手指戳向他那边，然后想不出来足够有力的威胁了。“别再那么做了。”

“其实他没有其它选择了，”Clint说，看上去实在是因此开心得过分。“他领了这项任务。现在这就是他的了。他得每天做一次才行。”

“你可以闭嘴了，”Tony对他说，“然后把那荒唐玩意儿擦掉。”

“在你分心的时候我也许可能大概是拿油性记号笔把这写上去的，”Clint告诉他。“哎呀。”

Tony瞪着他们所有人，但避开了Steve的视线。他只能企图忘记那感觉有多 _好_ ，这可不是件容易事，因为他有着天杀的映像记忆力。他低声骂着街跺脚走出房间，并且在几乎是跑过走廊时告诉自己他绝没有听见身后有人在笑他的声音。

“Jarvis，”Tony厉声说，跺着脚走下通向他工作室的楼梯，“我签下了什么任务？”

“扫厨房地。”

“去死吧。我没时间从头开始，给我订购50个Roomba[1]，当天的快递。明天早上九点钟我就要在大门口看见这些该死的东西，要不然会有人人头落地的。”徒手扯出那些该死的玩意儿的肠子宣泄效果一定很惊人。但目前为止，他只要能藏进工作室里祈祷今天的世界不需要拯救就已经很高兴了。

他不确定自己现在能做到。他有着非常不详的预感，觉得自己这一天都要花在努力说服自己并没有彻头彻尾地希望余生都要被Steve拥抱上面了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Roomba是现实中确实存在的一种由iRobot公司开发的自动型吸尘器机器人


	2. Chapter 2

这不是 Tony第一次因为自己没有某个公司而骂街了，也不会是最后一次。通常情况下，在他意识到自己作出的东西可以更好、更便宜、更对得起 StarkIndustries的牌子还不会侵犯任何专利权或者浪费时间金钱来得到别人的知识产权时，那种“我要，我要嘛”的冲动就会消失了。

在那冲动没有消失时，他就给Pepper打电话。

“Tony，你知不知道现在是什么时间？”她接起电话时问。

嗯对，那可不是个好问题。Tony是从惨痛的切身经验中学到 **这** 一点的。那不是个好问题，尤其是以Pepper尖刻冰冷的语调说出来的时候。那语调意味着Tony很快就得去买一些非常复杂并昂贵的鞋子相关产品了。

他考虑了一下挂掉电话然后假装这一切都从未发生，但这可从来没成功过。“白…天？”他最终回答。

很长的一段停顿。“你是个白痴，Tony，”她终于说，但声音中有一丝笑意。“对，我猜这也算准确了，技术上来讲的话。”

他看了一眼手表。“你在洛杉矶吗？”他皱眉问。

“法国，Tony。”

嗯对，他最好现在就去把Jimmy Choo[高档鞋子品牌]的网页找出来。

“棒极了。你喜欢法国。”

“事实上，我确实喜欢，你为什么给我打电话？Tony？”

“Pepper，我想念你、想听到你美妙的声音就那么奇怪吗？你甜美、亲切——”

“Tony。”

他深吸了一口气，考虑了一下其它的开场白，但如果他尝试的话她大概就会挂电话了。“给我买个公司。”

“不行。”

“不不，听我说，我需要这个，我真的 **需要** 这个，我已经有，呃，我不清楚，大概三十九个小时没睡了吧，现在我能做到的事情已经很有限了。Pepper，我需要你，我需要你拿出点男子汉气概给我买个公司。”

“虽然你提出的论据非常有说服力，但Tony，不行。”

Tony叹气，一口气喝掉了半杯咖啡。“Pepper，我想你忘了是谁付你薪水了。”

“是Marie，薪资部的管理。”

“我 说的是‘谁付你薪水’的象征性意义，你知道的。”他端着咖啡杯做了个手势，几乎打到了Dummy。“Dummy，你知道在我喝咖啡的时候不能妨碍我的，而 且不、不，我才不喝那东西呢，我看见你干什么了，我看见你把一整颗墨西哥胡椒掉了进去，还包括籽。不，不管Barton跟你说过什么，不。事实上就因为是 Barton跟你说的，不。把那东西倒掉。”

“我打扰到你们了吗？”Pepper甜美地说。

“事实上，此时此刻的话，对，没错。”Tony叹了一口气，接过了Dummy在他脸前晃悠的那杯绿色的奶昔。“Dummy在和一些坏孩子交往，我可能得关他禁闭才行。”

“我要回去睡觉了，Tony。”

“Pepper。”

“不行，Tony。”

“但我想——要。”他说，开心地听着自己的哀怨声。

“今天连你的生日都不是，Tony。如果你每次问我我都给你买个公司的话，你真心确实应该得到一个公司的时候就会被贬值了。”

“但 我从来都没有应该得到一个公司过。不过，我被宠坏了而且有钱而且比所有人都聪明而且我有世界上最最好的CEO，所以快快快，收购时间到了。”他重重坐到一 张椅子上，一只手捧平咖啡杯，让椅子滑过工作室地板。Dummy在后面追着他，一直发出叽叽喳喳的声音。他双腿踢到空中对天花板咧嘴笑着，几乎已经能感到 她软化了。

“Tony，现在可不是收购新技术的好时机。真的不是。”

Tony的嘴唇严肃地撅了起来。“Pepper，我上次向你要东西是什么时候了？”

“董事会的时候你打电话问我Milanos饼干在哪。我告诉你我才不知道你为了不让Thor找到把那该死的饼干藏哪去了之后你请求我买下Pepperidge Farms公司[2]，或者至少‘找出他们电视广告里那个口音重的好笑家伙怎么了’，二者我都拒绝了。”

Tony顿了一下来思考。没错，听起来很像是他会做出的事情。“那，上次我认真问你要东西是什么时候了？”

Pepper哼了一声，她尖锐能干的头脑转向思考什么算是‘认真’。“大概是在肯尼亚的保释金那次。”

“顺说那次谢谢你了。”

“别再那么做了。”

“但，看在老天的份上啊，我还能给谁打电话要保释金？”

“我提名Steve。”

Tony被咖啡呛住了。“我在国外被因为虚造的理由逮捕并拘留的时候不要，我重复一遍， **不要** 告诉美国队长。他完全并不需要这种信息，而且我总能炒你鱿鱼。”

“不会，你做不到，而且我真喜欢你觉得Steve不会意识到你被逮捕了的样子。你被逮捕这种事通常十五分钟之内就能上CNN了。”

“只有网页新闻，他还是靠看报纸来获取信息的，所以我很安全。”Tony靠在椅背上，“我认真的，Pepper。我需要这家公司。”

她叹了口气。“哪家公司？”

“iRobot。”

这一次的停顿相当漫长，并且充满了各种各样没被说出口的话，大部分都是脏话。“那些搞吸尘器机器人的人？”

“对。”

“不行。”

“Pepper，我认真的，这很棒，这是我能用的东西，你根本不了解，我都有，嗯，好几年，好吧，大概没有好几年，但至少好几个月没和一台机器玩这么开心了。那些东西帅呆了。”

又一阵漫长的停顿。“Tony，你现在正在做什么？”

他举起了咖啡杯，就算她明明看不见。“现在是咖啡时间，Pepper。一天内最神圣的十二段时间。”

“咖啡时间之前你又在做什么？”她问，永远都是耐心的化身。

Tony对工作室地板笑了起来，他的Roomba们正在那里旋转画出复杂的图案，彼此发出叽叽声，Butterfingers正把他们分成小组，让他们可以互相学习。“改造Roomba们。”

一阵停顿。“Roomba们。复数。多少个？”

“一开始是五十个。”

“行，好吧，这酒店里必须得有迷你吧台。”他听见了她从床上爬起来时床单和毯子的瑟瑟声。

“你穿着什么？”他问，对咖啡杯子咧嘴笑着。

“在我想睡觉时烦我的人们的头皮。”瓶子和玻璃杯相碰的叮当声传来。“我知道我会因为这个问题而后悔的，我已经后悔了，Tony，我很后悔，但为什么你有五十个Roomba？”

“因为Steve要让我扫厨房的地。”

“我明白了。”她说，但她显然不明白。

“不，你看，事情是——”

“别！ 别，Tony，别解释，因为如果我能在你的疯狂中发现逻辑的话，我就会精神崩溃的，我现在可没有精神崩溃的时间，我已经计划好要把它用在下次Loki来找 麻烦的时候了。真的，我现在没那功夫。”她大声深深吸了一口气。“所以，Steve让你扫厨房的地。然后因此，你就买下了，而且我很确定，还升级了五十个 清洁用吸尘器机器人。”

“对。把它们全都AI到死了。它们可是狂帅酷霸屌的清洁机器。”其中一个用它飞速的小轮子在他椅子下面打转，让他吃吃笑了起来。

“然后你在这上面花了多久了？”

“呃…”他考虑了一下自己的笔记。“今天星期几？”

“然后扫厨房地板大概会花个，哦我只不过是在估算，十分钟吧。”

Tony耸耸肩。“我猜是吧。我不怎么扫地，所以在这上面我就信任你的估算好了。”

“然后你并没有直接扫完地离开，而是花了很多个小时的时间和成百、可能上千的金钱，购买并升级了一群Roomba。”

“但现在我们有一群Roomba了，”Tony指出，“而且我不用扫地了。再也不用了。还有我还造了一台有感情的烤面包机。因为我就是这样的好人。我做贡献。”

“Tony，在我听说过你花费自己时间的方式中这是最无意义——”

“Pepper， 你认识我，”他插嘴，“你给我工作了好多年了，你做出了和我约会的错误决定，你勉强做到了没开枪打我，虽然那完全是合乎情理的，说真的，我知道，如果在我 们交往过程中某些事件你开枪打我来着，绝不会有任何陪审团能判你有罪，我还会为你辩护因为我完全是活该，”他说，“所以不管你要怎么说完那句话事后都肯定 会觉得自己很蠢的。还是见好就收吧。”

“Tony，我现在要按下恐慌按钮了，”她说，“因为我又开始觉得你有逻辑了，那意味着斯德哥尔摩综合症开始发作了，我需要帮助。”

“恐慌按钮？什么恐慌按钮？谁给了你恐慌按钮？”

“晚安，Tony。”她挂断了，Tony眯起眼睛怀疑地盯着自己的电话。

“Jarvis，”他说，“谁给了Pepper恐慌按钮？”

“是您，还有其他人也有，”Jarvis从容不迫地说，“毕竟，所有人都最喜欢Potts小姐了。”

“她最棒了，”Tony表示赞同。“等等，其他人也有？Jarvis，谁——”

沉重的脚步声从楼梯上咚咚传来，Tony把自己团成一团。“Steeeeeve？”他哀号，“她叫了Steve？这实在是太不公平了。这、这简直就是卑鄙下流恶毒。”

“我会安排她和您放学后见面扯着头发像猫一样掐一架的。”Jarvis说。

“你甜美的小电路板里居然有这么多的恨意，Jarvis，我不明白。你明明是在充满爱的环境下长大的。”

“我只是在企图让您分心不去把Rogers队长锁在工作室外面。”

“等等——”

“Tony？”Steve穿着一条运动裤和一件对他的胸部来说，小了大概两个号的衣服，天哪，是谁在给这孩子挑衣服？他们就找不到合适的衣服吗？Steve低头看了一眼自己。“挺合适的，不是吗？”

“完全不是。”Tony说，小心翼翼地发出每个音节，好让他的大脑理解这种言辞呕吐的行为是不能接受的。“是谁给你配衣服的？”

“我去神盾的——”

“哦 天哪，马上打住。不，我是说真的，别再那么干了。”Tony伸手拿起咖啡杯，里面是空的。他做了个鬼脸。“Butter——”那机器人飕一下从他身边冲过 并对Tony的方向发出了非常恼火的声音，让他缩了一下。“好啦，好啦，我明白了。成。随便你，我可以自己去泡咖啡，你的问题已经够多了。”

机器人赶着他那一群Roomba路过时Steve猛然退后。“Tony，这他——这是什么鬼东西？”他瞪大双眼问。

“Roomba一号到二十五号。”Tony打了个哈欠说。“Dummy，我们有——不。我不想要奶昔。”Dummy对他晃着那个搅拌杯，他吐出了舌头。

“你确实是我见过的最聪明的人，”Steve说，在他健壮的胸前交叉双臂。“我总得提醒自己记得这点。因为你有时候真是个笨蛋。”

“队长，我受伤了。我受到了深深的伤害。你可以通过给我提供咖啡的方式来减轻这种伤害。”Tony递出杯子，表情半是充满希望，半是卑躬屈膝。

“我觉得你喝得已经够多了。这些是什么？Tony？”

“Roomba 们？小型吸尘器机器人。市场上就能买到了，但刚出厂的时候可是挺蠢的。只会吸尘然后直线滑行到撞到什么东西为止，然后他们会改变轨道，等吸完设定好的空间 后他们会回到充电站去。就机器人来说算挺没用的。所以我把它们变得更厉害了。至少把一部分变厉害了。我买太多了，所以拆掉了几个，然后又出了几个错误，然 后还有几个没拆包的，但，嗨。Roomba。”

那些小圆盘形状的机器人在Steve脚边转悠，他低头盯着它们。“最可悲的是，这根本不是我在这栋房子里遇见过的最奇怪的事。”他拿走了Tony的咖啡杯，“我要阻止你了。我们去吃点东西吧。”

“嗯， 主意不错，谢谢你了。”他说，转身回到工作台前拿起一个焊接喷灯，只是很小的一个，细节处理才是最棒的。“但我都要被做到一半的机器人埋到手肘了，所以我 得留在这处理这些，等会再和你——”他眨了眨眼。他正在挪离工作台。他伸手想抓住它，但这根本不够，已经太迟了，他终于意识到Steve没有听他说什么， 只是把Tony和他的椅子一起拖向了电梯。“这是作弊。”Tony说，把喷灯搂在胸口。

“我不是很擅长作弊，”Steve同意，从他肩后探过去抢走了他手里的喷灯，路过一张桌子时把它放了上去。“但对付你给了我很多学习这么做的理由。”

“你什么都怪在我头上。”

“嗯，几乎也总是你的错。”Steve注意到了那群Roomba们跟着他们，叹了一口气。“Dummy，Butterfingers，能不能拜托你们把他它们控制在楼下？”它们对他点着头发出喳喳声，让他叹气。“Tony。”

“不 要。”Tony在胸前交叉双臂，机器人们在周围迷惑而担忧地不开心乱转。他叹了一口气。“好吧，行啦，伙计们，在这等我，我会回来的。”他做出双V的手 势，让Steve把自己推进了电梯。“Butterfingers，Dummy，来击掌！”两个机器人的手拍在一起时他大笑了起来。“你绝对想不到我花了 多久才训练会他们这么干。”他继续笑着对Steve说。

“你是说‘编程’吗？”

“不是，就是训练。他们是有学习技能的机器人。并不是很擅长，但去它的。”他向后仰起头看着Steve。“我们可以吃煎饼吗？”

“都快到晚餐时间了，Tony。你没吃午餐吗？”

“对，还有，我不明白一天中的什么时间和我们能不能吃煎饼有什么关系。”他一边哼着♫你可以开我的车♪一边靠在椅子上让Steve把他推进电梯里。[出自Drive My Car，The Beatles]

“你玩的很开心啊。”

“我又没法阻止你到处把我当小孩一样对待，还不如假装这是我的主意呢。”Tony耸了耸肩说。而且，如果他诚实一点的话——说真的，他很讨厌这样，这只会给他惹来麻烦——他饿了。由咖啡、睡眠缺乏和机器人哔哔声构成的的稳定食谱足以让他感到有些头晕和相当迷糊。

而且Steve的存在在他身后就像磐石一样坚定可靠。

但坐在椅子上被推过走廊只会让别人有更多可以攻击他的弹药，所以等电梯门打开时他叹了口气站了起来，走向厨房，Steve紧跟在他身后。

Clint 下巴搁在他交叠的手臂上，靠在料理台上，和Stark的机能障碍厨具家族最新的成员正大眼瞪闪亮金属外壳。“听着，伙计，我明白了，你不想要那个芝麻硬面 包圈，我也不怪你。芝麻总是粘得到处都是，有芝麻的话就得差不多每天都清理你的碎屑屉了。我自己也讨厌芝麻粘在牙缝里的时候，所以我是站在你这边的。但我 们只剩下这些硬面包圈了，而我想吃烤面包。”

烤面包机发出了咯咯声，和小孩子发出的呸呸声相当相似。

“好吧，我明白了，成，但也给我点好处行吧。你对鸡蛋华夫饼[Eggos]态度如何？”

“你在企图和烤面包机谈判吗？”Steve问，Clint沉重地叹了一口气直起腰来。

“谈判而且失败了，这可更尴尬呢。”他用黄油刀戳了戳那东西，但他戳的那一下很轻柔。

“新 厨具，让我来给你解释一下这里的规矩，”Tony说着走向冰箱。“如果你不陶冶出让人喜欢的性格来，我就把你送给神盾，然后你就会被困在只给最新进的探员 们的休息室里，就是那些还觉得Coulson是某种机器人的那些蠢货的。”Tony弯腰让自己和烤面包机面对盒。“那些都是会企图把一整块蓝莓松糕塞进你 开口里的那种有精神创伤的白痴孩子。”

很长的一段沉默，然后烤面包机发出砰的一声。“对，我就觉得是这样。”Tony说着站了起来。“我得忍受你的智力，但你如果你跟我自大起来，我就把你一直拆成微量元素。有问题吗？”他打开冰箱门，把一盒谷物蛋饼丢给Clint。“别鼓励它端架子。”

Clint轻易一只手接住了盒子。“你知道吗？Stark？日你。”他咧嘴笑了，“我没有技术恐惧症，但这地方能吓死人。我已经忍过了自动调节的灯光和简单粗暴告诉我我对电视节目的品位糟透了的电视和录像机——”

“确实糟透了。”Tony从冰箱里说。

“那，成吧，日你大爷的。”Clint欢快地说，欢快是因为烤面包机接受了他单薄的华夫饼供品。“Dummy把我的弓当帽子戴的时候我都无视了，而那弓可是我的命脉，我所有的最接近圣物的东西。我甚至都习惯了Jarvis在我洗澡的时候跟我说话。”

“Jarvis可不在我洗澡的时候说话。”Steve说，在果盆里挑拣着。他选了一个苹果，在胸口擦了两下，就好象真有人那么做似的，那画面可爱到让Tony想照下来挂在镜框里。

“你不先去烦Jarvis他就不会来烦你。”Tony说，那句话听起来很像是辩护。他讨厌这样，但他似乎也无法阻止自己这么做。

“只有一次而已，”Jarvis语调尖利地说。“而且他失去知觉了，他的生命性征在减弱，而且他在从头部一个相当惊人的伤口流失血液。请原谅我好奇您需要的是救护车还是验尸官，Barton探员。”

“他火了，他叫你Barton探员呢。”Tony咧嘴笑着说。Jarvis对礼节非常一丝不苟，会遵照他人的喜好来称呼他们。Clint在大概走进他们的新住所十分钟之后就在玄关里就禁止了“Barton探员”之类的蠢话。

“你在洗澡的时候昏倒了？什么时候的事情？”Steve把苹果丢在料理台上，两大步就跨过了厨房。他双手捧住了Clint的头检查着损伤，Clint企图拍开他。

“天啊，没事的，都好几周以前的事情了，我没事。好啦，Cap，说真的，喂！”

“放弃吧，”Tony微微笑着建议他，“过分保护欲的Cap总是会过分保护。”

Steve看了他一眼，但抚过Clint发间的手指并没停，还在寻找着伤口。“左侧，后脑，头顶向下二十度。”一如既往乐于助人的Jarvis说。

“你随时都可以住嘴了。”Clint对他说。Jarvis发出了意味不明的嗡嗡声。

“这是枪伤吗？”Steve听起来简直吓坏了，Tony强忍住了自己的笑声。

“擦过而已，”Clint翻了个白眼说。“妈的，Jarvis，你看看你都干了些什么啊。”

“对不起，”Jarvis说，他有教养的音调甜得发腻。“当您提起我的介入时，我本认为您这么做的目的是希望我提供额外信息。如果您想要的话我可以放出监视录像。”

“不！”Clint大喊。

“这就是他说‘要把我推下火坑的话我也会把你一起拽下来’的方式。”Tony解释。

“是，我已经明白了。”

“大家把Clint按在台子上猥亵是有原因的吗？”Natasha溜进厨房门口问。她一只手拿着一个亮绿色的喷壶，另一只手里是一对脏兮兮的园艺手套。“我不是要抗议，只是很失望你们没邀请我。”

Clint看了她一眼。“救我。”

“不要，不管你干了什么都是活该。”她漂亮的脸上露出了微微的窃笑，无声无息走过时轻拍了一下他脸颊。

“他被子弹击中了但谁也没告诉。”Steve说，还在打量Clint脑后的伤疤。

Natasha的状态从看热闹变成暴怒的速度快到Tony不得不压下自己藏到料理台后面双臂抱头的冲动，要不然就是叫谁来准备他的盔甲。Natasha抓住Clint脑袋按了下去，推开Steve的手，开始用听起来相当暴力的低沉俄语骂他。

Clint叹了一口气，从厨房另一头对上了Tony的视线，用口型说了句“救我”，Tony吃吃笑了起来。“没门，”他说，“只要他们注意力集中在你身上我就能混过去了。”

“拜托，我们可是个团队啊，”Clint开口说，然后烤面包机跳了起来。“哟！华夫饼！”

在美国队长和黑寡妇以让人极度痛苦尴尬的细节讨论起Clint总是受伤后遮掩事实的倾向时，Clint找出了一个盘子和餐具，Tony把糖浆递给了他。“所以，”Clint看着Tony说，“这就是我的生活了。”

“基本都是你的错。”Tony指出。

“对，但这也不会改变这就是我的 **生活** 的事实。”Clint拍了拍烤面包机，“谢啦，伙计。干得好。喂，Tony，你给这一个起名字了吗？”

“嗯？哦，没有。我通常，呃，当场就给它们起名。这就是为什么它们最终都叫Dummy或者Butterfingers一类的名字。”

“酷。那我把‘给烤面包机命名’写在小红花表上了。”

“不行，不行，你不能这么做。那表格得去死才行，不能再增加了。”Tony阴暗地瞪了它一眼。

“别把那个写在表格上，”Steve说，有一瞬间Tony非常感激，然后他继续说了下去：“这件事情我们应该在下一次家庭会议的时候作为一个团队来做。”

“下 一次家庭会议？不。不行，不能再有什么‘家庭会议’了。”Tony说，努力让自己的声音听起来很严厉。他面对过国会机构和Nick Fury和超级恶人和Charles Xavier以及，有那么一次特别不愉快的时候，还隔着一个脏兮兮的外国监狱栅栏面对过Pepper Potts。他斥退过亿万富翁和权贵和国家元首和有着鲨鱼牙齿的记者们。

Steve Rogers只是对他露出了算是笑容的表情，就好象Tony很可爱、很好玩、还有那么一点妄想症一样。

“认 真的，Steve，”他说，语调目标定位在花言巧语哄骗和礼貌的说服之间。“我们有任务简报和团队会议和Nick Fury叽叽歪歪喷人秀和Coulson的‘你们知道自己做错了什么吗？所有事，你们所有事都做错了’的幻灯片演说，还有醉醺醺的牢骚大会。我们不需要家 庭会议了。”

“不 啊，我们需要。”Steve说，Tony等着他的解释，他为什么会这样固执并让人困惑地这么想的理由。但他并没有说出什么理由。Steve只是对他微笑 着，而Tony抵抗住了抓起表格跑到屋顶上把它丢下去的冲动。只因为他知道自己可能会害死一些无辜的路过修女，或是小狗狗，或是带着小狗狗的修女，才让他 钉在了原地。

天啊，他恨死这表格了。

“不会，你才不恨呢。”Steve说，笑容只是更加灿烂闪亮了，Tony很好奇自己如果对他发出嘶嘶声他会什么反应。

Natasha像她平时那样精准地勾掉了自己在表格上的任务，表情十分满意。“Tony。”她说，以修剪整齐的长长一片指尖敲了敲Tony还空着的那栏家务。

“我在做了，”Tony说，“你没法直接跳到扫地那一步。有规章制度的，还有，呃，安全措施，我也不知道，我在做呢。更何况，又不是说——”他能感到自己被三个人瞪得越来越紧张了。“好吧，没事的，我不——”

Steve 翻了个白眼伸手去够Tony。Tony非常没尊严地尖锐吱了一声，然后发现自己又被抱住了。两臂被固定在身侧，紧绷到快要颤抖了，他努力倾离Steve的 身体，倒不是说他真能逃开。这简直就是精神创伤，这就是他的生活，这就是他该死的生活，一边被美国队长抱着一边还有几个致命的杀手在他的厨房里晃悠着嘲笑 他。

虽然现在这也算是在他预料之中了，所以并不是真的很糟。既然他没法逃开他还不如好好享受。温暖、坚实、而且算是挺好的。Tony能感到放松了下来，虽然只有一点，头落在了Steve肩上，虽然只有一秒，而这也很好。

“啊！我的战友们！此事将成为吾等新传统吗？”Thor隆隆地说着走进厨房。在Steve和Tony都没意识到发生了什么之前Thor就将二人抱了个满怀，两个人的脚都被举离了地面。

Steve的肋骨被挤压到他微弱地哇哇叫了一声，“谢谢，Thor。”他努力说出。而Tony那边只是在疯狂地踢着脚企图踩到什么东西，任何东西，但他正在半空中被群抱了呢，而这 **完全不对头** 。

“Thor，兄弟，把他们放下，Tony的脸正在变成一种非常有趣的颜色。”Clint咧嘴笑着指出。“来吧伙计，给他们留点空间，下来，下来！”

然 后就像这样，Tony双脚重新落地了，他努力同时找回尊严和平衡和自重，而且也并不怎么成功。“对，谢谢你了。”他说，自动举起了手，因为现在他手上应该 有个带脉冲炮的臂甲，只是为了自卫，他不会真的去射他们的，但不能有人再这样抓起他了，这根本就不对头。“今天要还有别人企图抱我的话我就毁了你的信用卡 评分。大概还有你的退休金卷宗。”

“我们还有退休金卷宗？”Clint问Natasha。

“你真的以为Coulson不会背着你给你弄出个401K[美国退休福利计划]吗？”她问，“虽然你不这么想，他可是认为你会一直活到退休呢。”

“嗯，那可不会发生的。”Clint瞥了一眼还在拼命深呼吸的Steve。“下次家庭咖啡谈话会是什么时候？”

“下辈子！”Tony做出了努力，不过一个注意他的人都没有，他要把所有人都从自己家里踹出去了，这可是最后一根稻草。

“不，你才不会呢。”Steve说，从表格上钩掉了“抱抱Stark任务”，Tony恨死、恨死、恨死那张表了。“星期四吧？除非我们要出任务。”

“好，就在电影之夜前，这应该可行。注意到没我们几乎从不会在星期四被叫出去？”

“我想在Thor第二次因为自己的日子被恶意毁坏了而感到这是针对他的，被深深冒犯之后，恶人圈的就都吸取了教训。”Natasha说，“还有其它六天可以选呢。还不如星期四休假一天，避开Thor的怒火。”[3]

“我的怒火一向非凡，但只在正当场合露出。日安，烤面包机吾友！”Thor说，烤面包机逃开了。

Tony开始考虑自己还能不能退出这复仇者集合的破事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：** 呃，烤面包机已经正式成为了我笔下最受欢迎的原创角色。我不确定这是好笑呢还是让人忧伤。
> 
> [2] Pepperidge Farms是确实存在的饼干公司，Milanos是他们旗下的牌子。
> 
> [3]星期四Thursday = Thor’s Day 这个梗都还记得吧XD


	3. Chapter 3

上流社会的鸡 尾酒见面会总会让Tony祈祷有什么灾难发生。不是什么大灾难，放心，不是会造成无辜市民受伤或者死亡的那种，但要是能发生点什么就他妈的太好了。比如 说，Doom博士机器人的攻击。或者上次Namor那条失去了控制的巨型鱿鱼，那次与其说是危险还不是如说是欢腾极了。

哎，看着Thor企图和一条巨型鱿鱼对话是他人生中遇见过的最诡异的事情之一，这可相当能说明问题。

现在嘛，有个傻乎乎的金发妞正在Tony耳边胡扯，双臂抱住他胳膊，胸挤压着他身侧，嗯没错，那对玩意儿可不是真的。他在所有正确的地方大笑，笑容灿烂明媚而且一直迷人极了，说出各种正确的回复，毒舌的程度对环绕在四周那圈名媛和政治家和VIP来讲恰到好处。

酒水的供应相当丰富，每个人的着装都美妙惊人，到处都是摄影师，而Tony却在脑内设计起了一层新的自适型电路，因为这种事他就算是睡着了都能做到。从他好像大概从卧室以外的地方晕晕乎乎地醒过来的次数来看，他大概也那么干过。

就 算如此他也可以继续这样下去，需要持续多久都没问题。尽管他缺乏睡眠，尽管他缺乏正餐，摄入了稍微有一点过量的酒精，旁边还有个胳膊和Namor的宠物鱿 鱼一样多而且更加粘人得多的女人。这只不过是天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家Tony Stark的人生中让人忧郁的另一夜而已。他是这代人里最伟大的工程师、派对之星、纽约八卦小报的宝贝、华尔街的噩耗、和任何存在不公的地方的恶人们苦难 根源。

当然，真实的Tony Stark只想回家去玩他的烤面包机。

“Tony？”

就 算在稍有点过于大声也过于尖利的嗡嗡声中，Steve安静的声音也能让他回头。“嘿，Steve。”他说，对金发男人露出了灿烂的笑容。而且该死的，美国 队长穿西服的样子实在是太棒了。他在这最新的时尚展示中看出了Pepper精妙细致的手笔，默默记下了要送给她一个果篮。或者，既然水果很无聊，那就一个 装满了鞋子的果篮。一个鞋篮，效果肯定很好。

“鞋篮是什么？”Steve眉头皱成一团问他，Tony摇了摇头。

“别在意。”他说，“需要我为你做什么？Steve？你见过大家了吗？各位，Steve Rogers。Steve，大家。”他一只手前后挥了挥，在场所有人都大笑或莞尔了起来，好吧，是除了Steve以外的所有人。

Steve对那批人点了一下头。“你们好，”他微微笑着说，“不好意思，我得借用Tony几分钟。”

Tony 拍了拍他那条人形鱿鱼的手，努力从她紧抓的手指间挣扎了出来。“职责在身。谢谢大家，我得飞速离开了。或许真的得飞。”他露出了最后的迷人微笑和假意敬 礼，然后和Steve同步走开了。“怎么了？”他问，注意力全在Steve身上，虽然他们路过人群的时候他还在对不少熟人点头微笑。“要集合了？”他希 望，就那么一线希望，自己的声音听起来不会太热切，因为那样太不合适了。

“我的手表坏了。”Steve说，Tony眨了眨眼。

“什么？哦，哦！”Tony对他笑了。“你想让我看一下？”

“你介意吗？”Steve问，声音中的歉意很明显，Tony拍了拍他背。

“不会，呃，让我看看——”他眯起眼睛，努力回忆起这地方的布局，离他上次来这里已经有一阵子了。“来吧，我想我记得这条走廊那头有个图书馆。就以这群人，可没人会去用图书馆。”

“Tony，客气点。”但Steve的嘴角正在抽动。

“我一直很客气。我的客气名声在外，这是知名的Stark特性。有人给我客气的习性写过颂——”

“好了，好了，在你自己打脸之前停下来吧。”Steve说，可他笑了，眼中有光芒在舞动。

Tony 没搞错图书馆的位置，里面现在也确实没人。他把一把椅子拖到一张小桌前，打开台灯，从外套的隐形口袋里摸出一个微型的工具包。“让我看看这是怎么了。”他 说着展开工具。这一套是他自己设计的，轻巧并几乎不会损坏，功能从撬锁到拆弹应有尽有。毕竟，他可是个见鬼的复仇者。

Steve把手表放在Tony面前的桌上，在他身边一张小双人沙发上坐下。对他结实的身体来说沙发实在是小得离谱，Tony对他一笑才重新把注意力集中到表上。“它是慢了还是不走了？你不会是发条上过头了吧？”

“得了Tony，那块表都跟了我好多年了，我很清楚发条需要上多少。”他看着Tony的脸上带着明显好奇的表情，看Tony工作看得很开心的样子，就算那很古怪。

“唔，”Tony同意，拆开了那精巧的机器。“如果你弄块电子表我们就不用干这种事了。”

“用东西不应该是一次性的。”Steve说，“这块还很好呢，只要你能修好它？”

“我当然能修好，”Tony有点委屈地说，“要修理很简单。”就算不简单他也能做到。因为是Steve让他这么做的。

Steve手肘靠在沙发扶手上，打量着Tony身边的一碗水果。“你觉得我可以吃个梨吗？”

Tony抬头瞥了一眼。“当然了。”他说，抄起一个丢给Steve。“我怀疑他们根本不记得这些还在这，如果你不吃大概就只会烂掉而已。”

Steve叹气。“你的朋友们浪费了好多食物。”他说，声音中的情绪听起来更像是悲伤，而不是批判。

“他们不是我的朋友，”Tony说，“可能是Fury的朋友。是他说我们得来的。”他以老练的眼神研究着那些齿轮。对，这不是自然形成的问题。“你，干了什么？拿黄油刀戳它？”

Steve顿了一下，小折刀停在梨子上方，然后叹了口气。“一把小牡蛎叉。”他承认。

“呃，为什么？”Tony摇了摇头，开始动手修复损伤，损伤基本也只不过是几个齿轮和弹簧错开了而已。

Steve的脸变成了粉色。“我需要个理由把你从大家面前拽开。”他指出。

Tony大笑了一声。“不，你并不需要，队长。你可以说‘嘿，Stark，过来，’然后对，我就会过去。”Tony咧嘴笑着说。“毕竟，你是我在这里最喜欢的人。”他抬头刚好看到Steve高兴地咧嘴笑了。“傻瓜。别弄坏你那点可怜兮兮的财产来夺得我的注意力。”

Steve的脸红得厉害。“我知道你能修好的。”他开始切梨，“想吃吗？”

“嗯，好啊。”Tony边小声哼歌边着手修理，Steve把一块梨放在他手边。他拿起梨塞进嘴里，梨子冰凉脆甜。他嚼了两口咽下去，伸手去抓下一块，不用抬头看也知道肯定就在那里。

他们吃完了第一个梨，Tony又丢给了Steve一个。

他没花多久就修好了那块手表，但他修理得相当不紧不慢，检查了能检查的所有东西，脑内记下等他们回家之后他可以换上的齿轮、更好的弹簧和机油。但就目前为止，他扣上表盘，啃完最新的一块梨，转身把表递给Steve。“几乎和新的一样了。”

Steve对他咧嘴笑了。“谢谢。”他把最后一个梨核丢进附近的垃圾桶里，然后把最后一片梨肉放在Tony身边桌上。

Tony伸出手去。“给我。”然后Steve顿住了。

“你不喜欢别人递给你东西，在——”他一只手示意了一下房间，“这种地方不行。”

Tony僵住了。很长很安静的一瞬间后，他伸手从Steve指间拿过了梨。“是你就没事。”他说，然后在自己能说出更多蠢话之前把梨塞进了嘴里。比如说，呃，任何话。

“哦，好吧。”Steve说，在手帕上擦干净刀子然后收了起来。“谢了，Tony。”

“嗯哼。”Tony嚼完咽了下去。“所以这花招是为了什么？”他问。

“你的笑声里又出现那种奇怪的声调了，”Steve轻柔地说。他低下头专心重新系上手表。“我知道你讨厌这种事。”

“你也是，”Tony指出，“而且我更擅长伪装，所以，嘿，派对时间啦。”他扬手做出欢呼的姿态。

Steve抬起头，“但你讨厌这种事。”他说，一边嘴角扬成了可爱的不对称微笑。“而我讨厌你面对这种事的方式。”

Tony把注意力集中在收拾工具上。“喝个烂醉？”他说，企图开玩笑但悲惨地完全失败了。

“不是，好吧，是的，我也不喜欢你那样，对你有危险而且没好处，但那是另一码事。”Steve还在摆弄表带。“你在这种场合总会带上那么个面具。”

“每 个人都期盼看到个有些妙不可言的Tony Stark。”Tony耸耸肩说，“给他们他们想要的才更容易。”这点他几年前就记清了，一部分是因为Howard，一部分是因为他寄宿学校那些自信的富 孩子，但大部分是醉醺醺的Tony在伪装，伪装到自己能找到最佳状态，一直持续到整件破事结束为止。

有些时候，他还年轻的时候，他可能享受过这些。但说真的他已经记不得了。

但 Steve正用那种心痛的神情看着他，而Tony对他微笑。“来吧队长，Fury需要有人去做迎宾。Banner或者Barton肯定是个灾 难，Natasha纯粹为了减轻无聊感就能开始杀人，Thor会玩的很开心，但街上的普通市民是承受不了他的帅气程度的。所以只有你或我了，而你讨厌这种 事情。”Tony对他笑了一下。“我比你更习惯当小报头条。让经过职业训练的跳舞狗熊为团队做出点贡献吧。”

Steve吃吃笑了，Tony瞥了他一眼。“我曾经把自己画成是跳舞的猴子，”Steve解释，“在我还在劳军联合组织里的时候。”

“队长，那也实在太贬低你自己了。你显然至少是个跳舞的猩猩。或者长臂猿。”

“到底是为什么大家都觉得你很迷人来着？”

“这是我的秘密变种人能力——魅力无穷。”Tony冲Steve扬了扬眉毛。“来吧队长，在舞池里再转一圈你就可以走了。”

“你是说我们。”

“不行，我得留在这里再交际个几小时，要不然Fury就会露出那种被大部分人误认成暴怒的忧伤表情了。还是要杀人的暴怒。”

“Tony——”

“好啦队长。”Tony咧嘴笑起来，“让我为了团队扑上这颗手榴弹吧。最起码我能做到这点。”

“在我看来你一直都在这么做。”Steve说，他的声音非常轻柔。

“我可是极端高尚的。”Tony对Steve抛了个飞吻。“我想我们已经拖延够久的了。”他扯平外套，活动了一下肩膀，扬起下颚，然后一下就露出了坏坏的笑容。“好戏要开场了。”

他的手机响了起来，让他松了一口气，几乎倒了下去。“哦，真他妈的谢天谢地。”他说着抽出手机。“请务必告诉有什么紧急情况发生了。拜托了。什么都行。到这地步要我去帮Richards都行，我可是恨死那家伙了，我真的——”

隆隆咆哮的声音让他把手机伸得远远的眨了下眼，他盯了它一会。“是找你的，”他说着把手机递给了Steve。Steve差点弄掉了手机，但还是接过来了，因为他并无法像自己该做的那样把它砸在地上。

“Steve Rogers，”他说，站得直直的，他总是这样立正站好，就好象电话那边的人能看见他一样。他可爱到Tony想在他周围蹦蹦跳跳地撒玫瑰花瓣，这可一点都不变态还是什么的，脑子你操他妈的想什么呢？

Steve对他扬起一边眉毛。“玫瑰很贵，不要单纯为了戏弄我就浪费玫瑰。”他翻了个白眼说。

“对，为了戏弄你，”Tony抿紧嘴唇微笑着同意，“我绝对就是冲着这个来的。”幸好Steve重新无视了他，用心听着电话。

“我知道了。对，我明白。好的，我们十分钟之内到家，谢谢你。再见。”他挂掉了电话递回给Tony。Tony听到了“十分钟之内到家”，正在非常有尊严地跳收敛版的胜利之舞。

“总有一天，”Steve边笑边说，“我会研究出来怎么把这种事录下来，然后传到网上去。”

“你知道怎么做，你只是太好了不会去做————的。”Tony说，稍微扭了一下屁股。“窝们赶紧粗发吧。”

“你不想知道我们为什么要回家吗？”

“完 全不想。管它呢。复仇者任务。Thor玩坏了哪个国家元首。Clint又给一家披萨店员留下了心理创伤。Bruce又让Strange进到我游泳池里了， 天杀的魔法在游泳池里是不被允许的，我几乎全裸的时候能忍受得了的事情很有限，有些底限是不能被跨越的。至于现在，我不在乎，什么借口都行。”

“Coulson说一群曲棍球形的小圆饼机器人刚吃掉了前厅的地毯、Thor的一条披风、他上个月的一半机密文件、和Natasha的一只袜子。Natasha正在威胁要把每一个都分尸，直到她找到犯人为止。”

Tony顿住了。“那，现在是告诉你我可能又给那些Roomba们做了一点升级的好时机吗？”

“嗯，我们已经猜到了。”

 

这章提到的AVG电影未出场角色：

Doombots – 常年反派毁灭博士和他的机器人们

Namor – 海王，有亚特兰蒂斯血统的两栖变种人

Richards – 神奇四侠里的神奇先生，也是天才科学家

Strange – 怪奇博士，魔法师

 

*

“那么，你想告诉我们这是怎么回事吗？”Steve问，打量着复仇者的住处。

Tony双手插进口袋里，前后挪动着身体重心。“有些事情，”他说，睿智地点点头，“无法解释。”

“这句话管用过吗？”Steve问。

“在国会里还是法庭里？”Tony咧嘴笑了，“不管怎样，答案都是没用。基本上这是个拖延策略，让我能想出什么更好的说法。”

“你、到、底、干了什么？”Bruce问，从蜂拥的Roomba大部队间找出了一条路。幸好，他看上去觉得这挺有趣。

“说 真的，这概念很不错，就这吸尘器机器人的主意。”Tony说，变得很热切，因为他成功了，这一切都成功了，它们去找了脏乱的东西，真是些乖巧的小 Roomba，它们在工作室里无聊了就自主去寻找了脏乱的东西。肯定是Dummy把它们放上了电梯，他们之后得谈谈这件事。“但事实上它们的设计里面有很 多被浪费的空间。所以我稍微把底盘搞低了一些，换上了比轮子更有效的旋转系统，在运动系统和燃料填充间多弄出了点空间，把电池扔了，当然，总得比那更小更 持久一些，商业上不可行但这些是私用的，我才不会忍受那种‘持续使用时间两小时才需充电’的屁话，然后利用多余的空间扩展了灰尘存储器、吸入系统、基本视 觉及听觉输入感应器，还在它们和Jarvis之间以及它们自己之间建立了上传链接。”

Steve和Bruce都盯着他看，Steve脸上露出有一些好笑却担忧的神情，而Bruce则是好奇。“所以你是说你创造了一个蜂群型智能？”Bruce问。

“算是吧，我没时间给它们造个完整的AI，所以只是把它们和房子接在了一起，让它们可以从Jarvis那里接受指示和输入，他算是这个小群组里面的头目，所以一旦出塔的话它们就不得不互相提供资料了，那可不会有什么好结果的。”

“有点蠢啊？”Bruce说，跨过了一个动作迅速的Roomba。

“这么说吧，它们是一群兄弟们闲着互相问：‘你想干什么？’‘我不知道，你想干什么？’‘你想干什么我就想干什么。’‘好，但你想干什么？’”Tony解释，“可没到门萨[高智商俱乐部]的等级。我还在努力。”

“所以是你在控制它们吗？Jarvis？”Steve问。

“与其说是控制，不如说是绝望地扮演牧羊人的角色。”Jarvis说，声音听起来很疲累。

“进行得怎么样？”

“好极了。”声音干巴到Tony简直能看见狂风里翻滚的草根。

“小菜一碟？”Steve笑着问。

“我们还没到那地步，先生。如果我们进行到那里的话一定会最先通知您的。”

“STARK！”Coulson重重地大步走了过来，那些Roomba们聪明到足以从他面前纷纷躲开。“这些见鬼的玩意是什么？”

“Dummy想要个宠物。”Tony说，双手插进裤兜里笑得像是个疯子。“我没法只选一个。”

“这 东西到底有多少？”Coulson说，有意不去搭理滚过来企图给他擦鞋的那一个。对一个未经训练的旁观者来说，这看起来有点像那东西在操他的腿。Tony 考虑起他应不应该鼓励这种行为。大概不行，Coulson身上通常都有武器，而且他心情不好的时候总是一触即发。也就是说他在Tony身边的所有时候几乎 都是这样。

“他问得有理，Tony，”Steve说，语气很忧虑。“我以为一共有二十五个。这看上去比二十五个多太多了。”

“嗯，我买了五十个。”

“这看上去比五十个也多很多。”Steve说，小心翼翼地考虑着措辞。

“根据最新统计，八十七个。”Jarvis说，听起来很疲累。

“哦！嗨，成功了！”Tony向空中击出一拳。“靠，我真厉害。来击掌！”他对Bruce说，后者扬起一边眉毛，但还是举起一只手让Tony拍了一下。“这他妈是科学！”

“什么成功了？Stark？”Coulson说，一只手揉着脸。

“哦， 我担心如果它们受到损伤会怎样来着，你知道的，这里楼梯相当多，而且我们有些实验可能会非常危险，Dummy经常不看它在往哪跑，然后你知道，有时候还有 超级恶人的攻击。所以我把最开始的几个的AI程度往上调了一点，让他们和组装小队连在一起，然后给他们设定了如何，嗯，自我修复的程序。”

“修复小队，”Bruce说，“我觉得这不……”

“看 上去它们直接开始繁殖了。”Tony沉思，“或许如果没有哪个受损的话，它们就觉得这是应该做的事情。我是说，组装小队可以完成基本的拼装，不是那种高等 的东西，但它们处理盔甲事宜的，所以嗯，装几个Roomba应该也不错，它们肯定能生产那些部件的，但是线路嘛，我不确定这个在没有人类干涉的情况下能进 到什么地步。”

“我意识到它们没有您造的那些反应那么灵敏后就制止了它们，先生。”Jarvis说，“它们最初的成果之一就在这里。没错。就是一直撞墙的那一个。”

所有人都停了下来看着那个Roomba呼呼作响地在地上滑动。它撞到了墙上，转了一圈，然后原路返回，撞上了对面的墙，转身。他们全都看着它有条不紊地重复着划过完全一样的路线，看了几分钟，然后Jarvis叹了一口气。“并不十分符合标准。”

“嗷，智障的Roomba。”Tony说，弯腰把它抱了起来。“没事的宝贝，我们会修好你的。”

它发出呼噜呼噜的声音，轱辘在空中打转。“对，你在这里有点无助，没关系，没——”他顿了一下，突然想起了一个主意。他眨了一下眼，这或许能行…

“为什么上面写着神奇先生？”Steve从Tony肩后探头过来说。

Tony猛然从自己的思绪中脱身出来，低头看了一眼他这个笨拙愚蠢的Roomba上面黑色记号笔留下的印记。“因为Barton比我还恨Richards，这可是需要努力才能做到的。”Tony说。“Barton！”他大喊，“你在给我的Roomba们起名吗？”

“什么？”Clint从起居室探出头来。“你他妈是哪里不对头？Stark？”

Tony到底是哪里不对头已经被他迅速忘掉了。大概和Clint的衣服有关。贴身的褪色黑牛仔裤、沉重的靴子和袖子被撕掉的紧身白T恤在鹰眼结实的身体上都很常见。前面有小气球图案的亮粉色荷叶边围裙则稍微罕见一些。

“你看，Steve，这才是应该在被放到网上的那种东西，”Tony解释，“你可以用我的手机。”

Barton双手抱住后脑，裸露的手臂随着这动作伸缩了一下，然后交叉脚踝摆好姿势。“无需客气，”他坏笑着说，“我让这衣服看上去棒极了。”

“还真的没错。”Bruce说，他得到的反应只有跳舞的眉毛。

“你太不知羞了，Barton，恬不知耻。我喜欢你这点。”Tony说，把那个Roomba抬起来抗在肩上。“别再给我的Roomba取名了。”

“你又不让我给烤面包机取名。”

“那 是在议程上的，”Steve说，低头对脚边转悠着的Roomba部队微笑。它们正因为他在它们整洁漂亮的地板上留下了脚印而叽叽喳喳，把他当成了 Roomba帝国的敌人。“事实上，感觉该是家庭会议时间了啊，你明白，就现在。Thor和Natasha在哪？”他问Clint。

“Thor！”Clint大喊。

“是，吾之好弟兄？”几声咚咚声，接下来是什么东西碎掉的声音，大概是什么很贵的东西，Tony考虑起他上的保险是否包括半神意造成的损伤，然后Thor出现了。

站在一块熨衣板上。

被大概十个Roomba托着。

Thor对他们露出了非常灿烂的笑容，双手握拳撑在腰间，坚定地摆出英雄气概姿势，虽然他身前那条浅灰还有黄色泡泡的围裙和他的披风撞色了。

Coulson敲了一下Barton后脑勺，让他大笑了起来。“为什么什么事情都要怪在我头上？”他说，显然知道自己是活该。

“此战车配得上全能的Thor！”Thor隆隆地吼。“暂且未能如同Tanngrisnir和Tanngnjóstr[4]所拉之车般合心，但足以能配上！”Natasha照了一张照片，他愉快地对她点了点头，把那当成了自己应得的。

“他是怎么操控那东西的？”Steve问。

Natasha 脚步轻盈地跟在Thor身后，相机做好了准备。“往你想去的方向撒点盆栽土，它们马上就冲着那边去了。”Natasha解释，就好象那不是她自己的主意一 样，Tony知道这是她的主意，而且他知道，他就是知道她在等大家都分心的时候，然后就会把那东西到处乱撒，纯粹为了想看着Roomba们发狂的样子好 玩。

“如果你弄坏我的Roomba们，Thor，我会非常不高兴的。”Tony说，虽然没错，他应该自己想到这点的。不是用熨衣板，当然了，这实在是不够庄严。他皱起眉头，“等等，我有熨衣板？”

“那是Coulson的。”Natasha说。

“你有熨衣板？”Tony问Coulson。

“现在没了。”探员叹了口气说。

“对，家庭会议时间了”Steve说，Tony压下了想尖叫的冲动。

  
  


*

虽然这只是他们的第二次“家庭会议”——没错，Tony在脑内给这四个字加上了重重的引号——他们已经有规定了。

他怪Steve。

就 目前情形来看，第一条规定是Tony不许在家庭会议上喝醉。Tony企图争辩说这根本不公平，因为如果他醉到无法发言，事后也记不起来的话，家庭会议就容 易忍受得多了。Steve只是以那种“我确信你是在开玩笑，因为你的话很伤人，所以我不会搭理你”的表情看了他一眼，然后拿走了他那瓶白兰地。

紧跟着第一条规定的第二条是家庭会议的优先性高于一切事物。关于这点他们稍微讨论了一下，因为Clint在Fury的任务汇报中会玩愤怒的小鸟还 **开着** 声音，Thor如果手里没什么事情可干通常就会有点要精神失常，而Bruce有正在运行但基本不会占据他多少注意力的计算要做。

但Coulson合上了他的文件夹，把它们整齐地摞在一起，盖上笔帽，双手交叠，注意力集中在了Steve身上，所以其他所有人都照做了。

除了Tony。

“我 是被强迫参与的，”他说，沾满机油的手指玩弄着Roomba神奇先生的内部构件。“我在国会的听证会上都设计过新的电子线路，所以得了吧，我能做到的，真 的，你们说就是了，我保证，我可重视这什么家庭会议了。我只是需要——”他把一把螺丝刀塞进嘴里叼住然后继续说：“做完则果。”

Steve伸出手从他嘴里抽出了螺丝刀。“Tony。”

Tony冲Steve的方向扬起了头，眉头紧锁，眼睛眯成一条缝。Steve毫不畏缩地面对着他的视线。“好吧。”Tony说，靠回椅背上用纸巾擦了擦手。“好吧！会议。棒极了。会议内容是什么来着？”

“能不能讨论一下我们是如何不得不锁上厨房门，才能阻止你那群小机器人围攻我们的？”Natasha问。

“不 行。”他说，“你看，好吧，我没意识到会发生这种事，但没关系，有些时候伟大的发明都会遇到一点小小的，嗯，沟坎。并不意味着发明本身失败了，只是需要再 改造一下而已。”他翘起椅子平衡在两条后腿上。“我会把它们弄回工作室改造一下那个AI的。Jarvis已经改过了他们的编程参数让它们不会继续制造新 的，也会留在指定的区域里。我还有一些新的主意，会没事的，过一阵子我们可能就能把整座塔交给它们了。”

“为什么——”Coulson开口，但Tony打断了他。

“你看，有了升级后的视听构件和增强了的AI后，或许再加上点其它什么小玩意，这些东西可以被用作保全系统的一部分。会没事的，真的，我不会再讨论了，我的塔，我的Roomba们，你们可以都住嘴了。”

片刻的沉默，Tony以为他的话可能管用了，然后Clint开始大笑。“嗯，不行，”他笑着说，“Tony，这蠢爆了。”

“可我们就是要这么做。Steve，接下来是什么？”Tony让椅子卡嗒一声落下来，胳膊搭在桌面上。

Steve看上去想要说些什么，但瞥了一眼Tony抚在那个Roomba上的手。“控制好它们，行吗？”

“你甚至不会注意到它们的存在。”Tony扬起眉毛说。但他自己都没注意到很紧张的肩膀放松了下来，手指抚过那个小圆盘机器人被改良过的外壳，轻轻拍了它一下。

“为什么Tony做了这种事就能蒙混过关？”Clint问。

“因为他拥有这栋楼、你睡的那张床、和你垂涎的那把弓？”Natasha扬起眉毛说。

“哦对哦。”Clint咧嘴笑了，“既然这样的话，Roomba万岁。我想给它们起名。”

“不行。”Tony说，“别乱伸你他妈的那根油性笔，Barton。”

“多年以来这观点可是被一次又一次地提出过。”Coulson说。[5]

“好 了。”Steve在整个讨论都变成一系列的双关语之前说，因为在这群人里那可是经常发生的事。Tony总是很愉悦地鼓励这种事，Barton的嘴脏得要 命，Coulson的捧哏则很完美，Steve几乎会因为任何擦边的老二笑话涨得通红，而Thor简直爱死了、爱死了、彻底 **爱死** 了老二笑话，干脆完全略过了双关语的部分。

当然了，如果Natasha有玩闹的心情的话，他们所有人都会开始结结巴巴地脸红，除了Bruce，他面对什么都能平静得跟尊菩萨似的。

Tony 努力集中了几秒的注意力，他们正在讨论那该死的家务表，所以他又重新去考虑如何能最有效地排除Roomba的运作问题了。它们现在的轮转系统能让他们可以 工作，但如果他想要它们变得高效起来，真的高效起来，他就需要比这做得更好，找到某种方式，总是会有某种方式的，电路和电池和物理限制，没什么能——

烤面包机撞上了他胳膊，他猛然坐直，Steve正对他露出微笑，眼神温暖而且太过会意了，Tony皱起鼻子表示微微的歉意。不管他有多努力集中精神，他的大脑也很少能长时间停留在同一个地方。

幸好，似乎没有别人注意到，Tony视线越过Steve肩头时意识到那该死的表格上又多了一堆新的任务，不知怎的他的名字被分派到了一些任务后面。“喂——”他开口。

“你不注意的话就会有这种事情发生。”Steve低声说，Tony只能目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你刚刚把你的力量用在了邪恶的方面吗？”他问。

“塔会被打扫干净，整个团队很开心，每人都能觉得被重视。对我来说就是这就是老派的美国式正义。”Steve笑着说，这就是几乎没人注意到但Tony深爱的那种毒舌，那种干巴巴却温暖的幽默感。

“太邪恶了。”Tony说，而且没错，他是个重口的混蛋，因为这念头真是很美味。

“只要能让你把脏盘子放进洗碗机就行，Tony。”Steve说，Tony因为他微微的笑容大笑了起来，大笑是因为操他妈的为什么不行？因为他真的想笑。

“听着，”Clint正在说，他双臂抱在胸前，下颚以顽固的姿态抬起。“我想给烤面包机起名。它最喜欢的就是我。”

“这里没人相信你的动机是纯洁的，”Bruce说，“我可不会叫烤面包机‘小心肝儿’。”

“抱抱兔？”Clint问。

Natasha提出了什么俄语的词，Clint瞥了她一眼，“你不是曾经那么叫我来着吗？”他问。

“没错，但烤面包机比你更可靠。偶尔还能提供热的早餐。”

“这太过分了，Natasha。我们管烤面包机叫Tash吧。”

“我更倾向于能与此等火爆的勇士相符的名字，”Thor说，抚摸着自己下颚，“再考虑一下的话，美丽的寡妇，Tash可能非常合适。”

“没门，”她说，“而且你要是没穿着那荒唐的围裙的话，要认真对待你说出的话还更容易点。”

“这是Darcy女士的赠物！”Thor说，微笑着整理了一下身上的围裙。“我认为它极为适宜！”

“我 恨所有人。”Tony说，Steve边笑着边把白板笔放回表格下的匣子里，穿过房间站在Tony椅子后面，向前倾去抱住了他。Tony叹了一口气，但还是 任由他这么做了，主要是因为Steve已经从单子上勾掉了这项任务，而既然都已经这样了他可不想让Steve言而无信。

以及，Steve闻起来很不错。

“谢谢！”Steve说。Tony考虑起对颅骨的钝器重击外伤是否能解决他的问题，大概不行。

Coulson站了起来，举起一只手。“烤面包机的名字叫Calcifer[6]。”他说，语调完全没给人留下争论的余地。“Stark，去处理那些天杀的Roomba，其他所有人，假设Stark没法处理他那群见鬼的Roomba。把它们收起来，钉在地上，锁好门。都明白了吗？”

片刻的沉默，然后所有人都喃喃同意了。“为什么是Calcifer？”Steve问。

“因为Coulson是个死宅。”Clint说着站了起来。“来吧队长，我们可以一边在大屏幕上看《哈尔的移动城堡》一边给娱乐室做Roomba防范措施。”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4]Tanngrisnir和Tanngnjóstr是北欧神话里给Thor拉车的一对山羊。
> 
> [5]Keep your damn Sharpie to yourself – Tony的这句话，要理解成“别乱伸你那根老二”也是可以的，所以Coulson插嘴了…
> 
> [6]Calcifer是《哈尔的移动城堡》里火焰恶魔的名字。
> 
>  **作者注：** 啊对，那些围裙就是你们脑补的画面无误。因为Darcy会因此开心的。


	4. Chapter 4

“你知道吗，应该有本天杀的小册子专门写给那些决定在自己身上做实验的白痴。说真的，我受够了。世上的科学家们啊，全他妈别闹了，我不敢相信我这么说，这种话居然从我嘴里说了出来，但 **同行审查** 。利用它，了解它，爱上它，也许这就能让你不至于成为一坨有思维还态度恶劣透了的能量团，没人——是说真的没人——会给你生日派对邀请函的。”

一辆车在空中打转飞过，直冲Tony头盔里的脑袋飞来，他抬手把它砸了下去，嘴里的碎碎念完全没停。那东西在他身下砸在地上，他向上飞去，让自己成为更诱人的靶子。至少这该死的玩意往他身上丢汽车的时候就不会去企图切开坐满小孩的校车了。

“所有大学水平的科学学科都应该有一门基础课程，内容包括‘他们都说你是疯子吗，把你自己变成只怪兽只会证明他们说的没错，所以去喝杯啤酒操他妈的冷静下 来’和‘吃掉你的实验室助理或者疯子一样嘎嘎大笑着还想弄到拨款可没那么容易，所以你说不定该开始把注意力集中在别的方向了’一类的基本建议。”

“‘无线电静默’这个词对你有任何意义吗？钢铁侠？”Coulson问，声音听起来有些疲惫。

“稍后我会让鹰眼给我解释一下的。”Tony说。

“喂，我可是慎重的化身。”Clint说。

“也就这么一次。”Tony表示同意，俯冲下去，和那一坨旋转着的空气、碎片和能量挨得近到危险的地步，它猛然攻击，震荡波击中了他的腿，害他打着转偏离 了飞行路线。显示屏一下就滴滴叫着冒出了上千种不同的警告，而Tony连脉搏速度都没变快就找回了平衡。事情开始变得无聊了。“还有什么能做的吗？除了取 笑这状况以外？”

因为他蠢到足以继续努力尝试显然不可行的事，他对那东西的“脸”轰出一发脉冲炮。能量炸开它穿了过去，它完全没有停顿或者露出任何感到了冲击的迹象。他切换到自己的内部频道，对Jarvis说：“脉冲炮能量信号重新配置的进度如何？好让我们真能，我不知道，碰到这东西？”

“对不起，Sir，但我们还未能收集到足够有用的数据。”Jarvis的声音听起来就和Tony自己一样疲累。“它几乎没有任何能量特征，除了风和碎片以外简直好像没有其它的东西将它固定在一起。”

“谢了，Jarvis。继续加油，要是想出什么记得告诉我。”他换回团队主频道，Steve正在尽一切努力保持大家协调。

“鹰眼，如果你能做到的话别让Hulk上前，他在这里什么也做不到，只会更烦躁。”

“了解，队长。我们正在你们现在的位置和下一条还没撤空的街道之间堆建路障，可能阻止不了这东西，但至少能挡住一些乱飞的碎屑。”言下之意是他正在让Hulk做些有意义的事情，免得那大绿家伙因为自己派不上用场而烦躁到开始拿周围的建筑物撒气。

虽 然Tony绝不会直说，但他一直都觉得Barton处理Hulk的方式相当厉害。他不确定是鹰眼是有自杀倾向还是只是疯到不在乎死亡，但他第一次扬起眉毛 抱起双臂站在大家伙面前时，其他人的心都跳到了嗓子眼。可Hulk似乎半是觉得这弓箭手很好玩，半是敬慕他，所以砰，团队合作诞生了。谁又能猜到呢。

Coulson 因为那次成功的任务冷酷安静地暴怒了，以至于他命令Clint到他办公室里去，然后一个多小时之内二人谁也没出来的时候大家都没感到意外。Steve很担 心，来回来去徘徊踱步还露出那种一直咬住下唇的样子，但Natasha只是微笑着说他们能解决的。他们总能解决问题。

“继续努力，”Steve说，“如果位置有变的话我们会通知你们。”

“我觉得我能听见你们过来的声音，那东西隐蔽性可不高。”Clint的声音里也有一丝烦躁，他已经用过了神盾给他的每一种箭，还有好几种Tony背地里塞给他的，但连一根能他妈造成一点区别的都没有。

Thor的情形也和其他人一样，但他还在召唤一束束的闪电，Tony不确定他纯粹是闲的无聊还是烦躁还是因为他是个非常乐观的家伙。或许三者皆有。Thor不能一拳揍上什么东西时就能烦死，觉得那是针对他个人的公然侮辱；坏家伙们的宿命都该是被Thor铁拳的神力揍扁。

Tony让盔甲飞到和Thor一样的高度，他们以“妈的疯狂科学家们，你们打算干嘛啊，真的”的眼神对视了一眼。他们团队的成员经常用到这种眼神。

说真的，Tony要开始追朔回这些白痴们的高等教育机构，给那些混帐寄账单了。这真够荒唐的。

“我们在寻找某种拘禁它的方式，”Coulson在通讯器里说，Tony相信神盾肯定确实在这么做，但就算是神盾的R&D机构，也不会嗑毒蘑菇[6]嗑到了会提前计划好如何处理巨大的灰团满城践踏的情况，谁会蠢到足以计划这——

Tony僵住了。

“哟，队长。”

“说吧，钢铁侠。”

“所以说，这东西就是一坨有思维的风和尘土在发布宣言，对吧？我们还没成功找出任何的质量集中点？”

“目前还没有。但肯定存在的。”

“也许不存在，”Tony指出，“他可能把自己炸到了只有他的思维把这团乱东西固定在一起的程度，而且它离城市有人居住的区域已经近到很危险的地步了。” 有一样明显的事实他没说出口，虽然他们无法击中这东西，这东西却可以击中他们。Natasha为他们试验过了这理论，结果被那东西反手抽到了墙上，造成了 肩膀脱臼和头部创伤，

“它能摧毁建筑物，还会乱扔车子，我们必须马上阻止它。”Tony继续说，清楚自己已经得到了所有人的注意力。“我能阻止它。”

“肯定不会有什么好结果的。”Clint说。

“闭嘴，鹰眼。你打算怎么办？钢铁侠？”Coulson说，Tony咧嘴笑了，那种邪恶、毫无歉意、“去死吧，疯狂科学家们，我比你们更疯也比你们更科学”的笑容。

“Sir，求您不要这么做。”Jarvis说，Tony耸了耸肩。

“我有整整一个军团有思维还会自我复制的Roomba。”

*

“所以，事情就是这样。”

所有人看向Tony的表情都处于恐惧和震惊之间的某点。他微弱地笑了一下，有气无力地耸耸肩。“你们看，成功了啊。”

一瓶龙舌兰被重重搁在桌子正中，大家都吓了一跳。Clint把饮水机那里拿来的一摞纸杯放在它旁边，开始娴熟地开瓶。“Clint，”Steve以警告的语调说，“我们还在神盾，甚至还没开始做任务报告。你真的觉得我们应该喝酒？”

Clint不可置信地看了他一眼。“队长，我们刚才执行的是同样的任务吗？因为让我告诉你，对，我真的、真的觉得我们应该喝酒。我们刚见到了一个由愤怒和缺乏自信的心理问题组成的巨大灰团，被一整个军团的吸尘器机器人 **吃进去** 。简直就他妈像是僵尸电影，除了没有牙。”

“但尖叫声甚至更多。”Bruce说，然后做了一件让所有人都震惊了的事——他抓起一个纸杯递出。“天啊那尖叫声。”

Clint往杯子里倒了不少龙舌兰。“嗯，我还在企图忘了这事呢，多谢提醒了。”

“我怎么可能预料到那种事啊，”Tony指出，“而且他可能还活着。”

所 有人都同情地看了他一眼，Clint递给每人一大杯烈酒，自己放过杯子直接拿起了酒瓶。“敬网络，”大家都举起了纸杯，“网络能保证‘你他妈和复仇者们过 不去的时候，到底会发生什么事情’这种颤颤悠悠手机录像全都会永存于世。最好还能吓退几个郁闷的研究生，别去按毁灭之巨大红按钮。”

Natasha用俄语说了句什么，所有人都一口喝完了杯中的酒，Steve除外。Tony等着刚喝下一杯高纯度液体憎恨的感觉消退，然后指向杯子。“喝，”他说，声音沙哑刺耳，“不然我就替你喝掉。”

Steve把杯子高举过头，让Tony够不到。“我喝不醉，也不喜欢这种东西，”他说，所以走进房间的Coulson从他手里抽走了杯子。“啊，Coulson，对不起，我们只是——”Coulson充满职业素养地泰然自若一口喝干杯里的酒时他不说了，“那好吧。”

Coulson啪地一下把杯子拍在桌上。“Stark，任务报告结束之后，我要和你好好长——聊一次。主题是英雄和玩弄人类不该知道的东西并为力量发狂的超级恶人之间那条细到肉眼不可见的分界线。”

“我想这好象其实是麻省理工的一门课，”Bruce说，瘫坐在桌上，头埋进胳膊里。“或者至少是个论文委员会。”

哇啊，听上去简直就是“有趣”的反义词。Tony抽出自己的Stark手机，“抱歉，我有约了。下周二可以见你——”他眨了一下眼，手机被Coulson抽走丢了出去。“那可是个样机！”

“毫不意外的是，我根本不在乎。”

Tony叹了一口气。“你看，”他说，换上了哄劝的语气，“我不可能预料到那种事。而且成功了不是吗？你可没什么更好的主意。我们还能怎么做？让Thor对它挥斗篷？”

Thor从看上去放松多了而且开始咯咯窃笑的Clint手中拿过了酒瓶。“Rooooomba。”他对Thor说，Thor露齿笑了，举瓶敬他，然后一口气喝掉了大概五分之一。

“你知道恶人和超级恶人之间的区别是什么吗？Stark？”Coulson说，双手撑在桌面上，像个坏脾气而且穿衣服的石像鬼一样居高临下看着所有人。

“气质？”Tony问，两根食指一起指向Coulson的方向，做出自以为帅气的枪手姿势，还附加了灿烂的微笑，但Coulson似乎没注意到。

“恶人有一大群可以对敌的吸尘器机器人。超级恶人才会给他们 _飞行的能力_ 。”

“容我说一句，我其实不记得往Roomba上装过脉冲技术。”Tony措辞非常小心地说。确实，这是还在研究中的理论，但他还不是很确定自己是什么时候完成的。可能是星期二晚上… 那天晚上是一片模糊。“这几天事情实在是太多了。所以我和其他人一样震惊。”

“在神盾传讯频道里大喊‘操，干得好，去死吧[suck it]’可真是非常能说明问题。”Natasha好笑地说。

“那是非常合理的吸尘器双关语。”Tony指出。

“是啊， 这可真能算是大师级别的舞台剧台词了。”Clint笑着对Tony说，因为，老实说，所有人都知道如果这两个家伙决定组队的话，其他队员全完了。连疑问都没有，这些普通人会把他们有超能力的队友们 **闹翻天** 。

“闭嘴，Barton。”Tony笑着回嘴。“我似乎记得你刚刚什么时候还发出了三岁小孩的尖叫声。”

“其中一个攻击了我的脑袋！”

“显然证明你应该更勤洗澡。”Tony在胸前交叉双臂，“没那么糟的。”

“三个经验丰富的神盾外勤特工吐了，还有四个哭了出来。不只是眼睛有点水蒙蒙而已，Stark，呜咽到都抽搐了。而我得和哭哭啼啼的特工们打交 道。”Coulson说，语调里充满“我为此非常不高兴”的意思。“这些人去过战区，见过各种可怕至极的暴力行为。但要让他们崩溃需要的只是机器版本的蝗 虫过境，吃掉拦路的所有东西。”

“那尖叫声真的…”Bruce抖了一下。“尖叫声挺那什么的。”

“我可不知道，我关掉了听觉输入。”Tony说，“你们看，他可能还活着，是吧？”

“事实上R&D相当确定他还活着。”

“这他妈不可能。”Tony不由自主地说，然后Thor对他微笑，Clint大笑出声，Steve则把脸埋进了手里。“那，呃，既然这样的话，问题出在哪里？”

“把他从上百个吸尘器机器人里面再弄 **出来** ，”Coulson说，“就这里，还有尖叫声。”

“没有那么——”

“怨灵的哀嚎，Stark，”Barton说，“就，说真的。怨灵的哀嚎。”

“他不应该把自己变成尘土怪的。”Tony说。

“说到怨灵的哀嚎，”Coulson对Clint说，“那瓶龙舌兰是Fury的吗？”

“现在不是了。”Coulson敲上Clint后脑时他咧嘴笑了。

“为什么只有Clint会挨打？”Tony问Coulson。

“他最喜欢我。”Clint说。

“因为如果我开始揍你的话，除非有人把我电到不省人事不然我绝不会再停手。”Coulson微微笑着说。

“你知道我们赢了对吧？”

“去跟心理评估组的人说吧。他们都已经被预订到十月去了。”

*

复仇者是由一群聪明人组成的，在战略和心理战上都训练有素，并在团队里一半人请病假的时候还能打倒整支整支军队。这意味着他们花了大约一个星期就发明出了每次都灵的捕Tony陷阱。

Tony知道他们在这么做，就像是那种一只老鼠知道刚好被放在小塑料盒子里的那块花生酱大概并不是迟到的圣诞礼物一样的知道方式，但他还是上钩了。因为这是个非常机灵的陷阱，包含了几乎一切他最喜欢的东西。

而且他们费了这么大力气，他该算是挺荣幸的。

以 及他害怕如果自己认真抵抗的话，Steve就要派来带着镇静剂箭头的Barton了。Clint也确实会这么做，那个人最乐意藏在天花板里顺着通风管匍匐 爬行，毫无疑问会因为能有机会拿什么东西——任何东西——射Tony屁股而开心得跳起来，尤其是结局还不会造成Coulson对他大吼。

所以他持续对那个捕Tony陷阱屈服：煮得恰到好处的夏威夷咖啡，培根和新烘培出来的饼干，高声谈论从根本上比不上StarkIndustries旗下任何东西的最新技术小玩意，以及因为某些神秘原因需要修理的家用电器。

Steve通常会被派来提醒他吃东西，其它的事情也都依次发生了。

烤面包机因为没人注意它而很不高兴，所以Tony边吃水果沙拉边给它做了一点升级——因为某人，大概是Coulson，真的在注重遵守神盾医务部送来的营养学指南。神盾相当确定他们全都会在毁灭博士或万磁王或Loki有机会杀掉他们之前死于软骨病或坏血病，所以嗯，水果。

Tony相当确定神盾医务部只是在死马当活马医，但考虑到他们的病人经常被变成家畜或是活纸偶，能集中精力在这些小事上肯定是天赐之福了。

背景音里有人在吵家务表的事，在说除了Steve以外根本没人完成每天的任务，主要是因为Clint喜欢冲Thor碎嘴，而只要一有人稍微示意Thor让团队失望他就会觉得被得罪了。

“闭嘴，Clint，”Natasha边喝茶边说，“何况， Steve上周日错过了拥抱Stark任务。”

“Stark上周日在东京，”Bruce说，“就算是我们这群人也不会允许谁为了抱Tony就用昆式喷射机飞去日本的。”

Tony咬紧牙齿抓起他的平板电脑。“何况，”他说，努力做出开玩笑的样子，“日本首相大概会因此觉得不太舒服的。”他找出烤面包机的图纸，考虑起要不要把加热电圈改重一些。

“任务就是任务，”Clint坏笑着指出，“Steve，你作为领袖来说太失败了。你没能完成分配给你的工作。”

“谢了，鹰眼，我保证下次季度审核的时候给自己记一笔。”Steve摇了摇头说，脸上挂着微微的笑容，“你肯提醒我的职责真是太好了。”

“我，”Clint说，用一根竹签插起一串水果块，“充满奉献精神。而且任务就是任务，我们都时不时得做点不容易的事，快去抱抱Stark然后从列表上把它划掉。”

Tony冲他们的方向挥了挥叉子。“你们全都可以去死了。”

“别逼我去拿表格，”Clint对他说，“你不能干涉表格的运作。”

Tony保持低头的姿势。对，因为如果他完全操蛋的童年让他做好了面对什么事情的准备的话，那就是表现亲密——尤其是身体接触的亲密——是需要被提前计划好的不愉快任务，至少在牵扯到Tony的时候是这样的。

房 间里突然安静到Tony能听见自己呼吸的声音。他从平板上抬起头来，发现所有人都盯着他，所有人都瞪大了双眼五官凝固地直直盯着他，表情里还有什么他判断 不出来的东西。直到他看到了Steve的视线，Steve痛苦的脸，真的，那个人看上去简直像是有人打了他肚子一拳，像是要哭了。他上过战场，对抗过纳 粹，可此时此刻，在复仇者的厨房里，SteveRogers看上去像是要哭了。

然后Tony才意识到他把那句话说出声来了。

他把那句话说出声了。他把那句羞耻、自怨自艾、“天啊我是世界上最他妈一团糟的人了”的话 **说出声** 了。而他们全都听见了。每一个人。

但盯着他看的是Steve，他受伤的眼神让Tony无法理解，他从没理解过Steve，他生平唯一真心想要的就是别在Steve面前完全自取其辱，可就这件事他也失败了。

他 的大脑在自行运作，好像在以安全模式重启自己一样，权限限制，没有复杂的设置，不用思考或运作或处理，只有简单的一系列指示：站起身，拿起咖啡杯，拿起平 板，离开房间。有谁在说话，有谁在叫Tony的名字，目前他并不接受这样的数据，现在他并没有处理听觉输入的能力，所以他甩开了企图抓住他胳膊的手，可能 还有些用力过猛。

线形进程。站起。转身。离开。走廊。楼梯。工作间。门锁。和Jarvis交谈，就算他没听见Jarvis对他说了什么，只有稍微提高了的语调能显示出他的AI注意到了有什么不对头的地方，非常不对头的地方，但现在Tony没法处理这种事情，只能机械化地给出指示然后撤退。

他 不确定那之后发生了什么，也许是复杂的脑内重组，或者只是轻微的精神崩溃，他真心不知道。等他重新能意识到周边环境时他正坐在地上，背靠着水泥 墙，Dummy的“头”靠在他盘起的腿上。他觉得自己一直在挠那机器人的一个特别敏感的关节，Dummy发出呼呼和啾啾的声音，在Tony停手时挺起来伸 了个懒腰。

他的平板在他另一只手里，诶哟他可真是够忙的。好极了，丧失自我意识的设计，这种事情结果总是不错。嗯，说实话，通常结果是专利权和股市大涨，但这并不意味着Tony就会享受过程。

好吧，成啦，他很享受。反向设计他自己的东西，企图猜出当时他到底想什么呢也算是很有趣了。

他的咖啡基本已经没了，冰冷冰冷的。他有点怕看时间，但他还是独自一人在工作室里，肯定还在某时开大了音响，因为AC/DC喧哗的吉他声形成了可以藏在其中的舒适茧子。他叹了一口气，头向后靠在墙上，开始想自己能不能就在这下面待到永远。

“Sir？”Jarvis的声音很轻柔，哄诱着他。

“嗯，我在这，我听见了。抱歉，Jarvis。”Tony顺着Dummy的手臂抚下去，从它金属构件熟悉的线条中汲取着安慰。他需要考虑换掉几个关节，那些材料很快就会产生疲劳裂痕了。Dummy用“头”顶了顶Tony手心，很高兴能得到他的注意力。

“Rogers队长在门外，并且相当不安。目前为止我成功阻止了他进入工作室的企图，但他在拒绝——Sir，如果您再次紧张症发作，我会指示Dummy去拿灭火器的。”Tony双肩瘫软下去时Jarvis厉声说。

“我不会——老天啊，我不会犯紧张症的。”Tony也厉声回嘴。但他也没有站起来。“他有多生气？”他问。

“他企图使用Fury上校的密码，”Jarvis说，“所以我会说，非常生气。我认为自己大概无法说服您允许他进来？”

“你敢。”Tony能感到耻辱像是胆汁一样从喉咙深处反出。他吞咽了一下，不去理会胸口收紧的感觉。“只是… 不要。我需要先、先做点什么，我还不能和他对话，还有需要做的事情。”

很长的一段沉默。“我明白，”Jarvis终于说，“我会尽力的，sir，但除非我让键盘导电——”

“不！不行，别伤害他。”Tony最后轻拍了Dummy一下，把它推到地上。他的腿麻了，这很有趣，这完全不在他意料之中。他稍微有点跌跌撞撞，肩膀在墙上撞了一下，就这样穿过了整个工作室。他知道Steve透过玻璃墙看到了他，因为那个人突然不动了。

Tony保持低头的姿势，假装自己什么也没看到，肩膀向前缩起，双眼紧盯在平板上，走到最近的工作台边坐下，横跨在条凳上让自己能背对入口。他想去看，没错，这不是什么好主意，他不知道自己到现在还能不能保持脸上的面具，满是缺陷的蠢脑子。

但他真的很想去看。想看到Steve的双唇是否还在动，是否还在说话，就算他听不见那些话。他还有些想知道Steve在说什么。

“从您站起来以来他一直在重复‘谢天谢地’或有相同含义的词。”Jarvis说，Tony满是自我厌恶地长长大声咒了一句。“看上去他并不相信我对于您并未受到伤害的保证。”

“嗯，对，我总是在自己没有说话打算的时候 **滔滔不绝** ，所以没错，我他妈坏得挺厉害的，但这大概要算在未受伤害的范畴下。”Tony把平板拍在工作台上，低头盯着它。总有一天他会找出可以诊断自己大脑的方式。或者至少要拿个冰激凌勺挖出那些乱糟糟的情感部分。

他双肩软瘫地继续开始工作。工作很好。有镇静效果。很容易。工作不会让他恐慌或困惑或羞辱他。他的工作室很安全。

“Sir！”

这是他得到的全部警告，然后传来了玻璃振动、裂开、粉碎的巨响。他猛然回头，伸手想从桌上抓起什么——任何东西都行——作为武器，心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动，肾上腺素猛然激升。

而Steve把盾牌跨到肩上，踏过了被打碎的玻璃嵌板。

Tony瞪着他，下巴掉了下来。“你上楼去拿了自己的盾牌，然后砸碎了天杀的墙是吗？”他不可置信地问。

Steve回头看了一眼那一地混乱。“对，我似乎就是这么做的。我 **一个小时之前** 就该这么做了。”他低吼，脚步在水泥地板上很沉重。“Jarvis，请关小音乐的音量。”

“Jarvis，别——”音乐声断掉时Tony叹了一口气。“很好。好极了。叛徒。”

“别找他的茬，”Steve厉声说，“他一直在保护你，但至少他知道什么时候认输。”

“叛徒。”Tony咕哝，低下头和肩膀，整个身体伏在平板上，完全包住它。他知道这样很没用，可他已经无法在乎了。他听到Steve停在他身边的声音，但没有抬头，没有移动，手指在平板屏幕上继续舞动。

他听到了Steve的叹气声，盾牌被放到了工作台上，然后他感到Steve在自己身后坐下。他花了片刻才意识到Steve也跨坐在条凳上，背对着自己，脊椎紧贴着Tony拱起的背。他们就那样背对背坐了很久，面对不同的方向，静止沉默。

“你不是责任，”Steve说，Tony抽搐了一下，在对抗和逃避间犹豫不决。“不行，我绝不会让你在从我这里逃走了。”Tony感到Steve深深吸了一口气，他的背部按压着自己的。“是我弄糟了事情。你不是责任，你不是任务，Tony。”

“嗯，我们都知道这不是真的。”Tony低声咕哝。

“够了，”Steve说，他的声音听起来悲哀沉重到让Tony感到了内疚，“我搞砸了，我明白的，我只是——”他顿了一下，呼吸比应有的速度略快了一些。“你有两种设置，Tony，两种面孔。我有些讨厌你的公众面孔。”

Tony缩了一下，整个身体都因为这句话的冲击力猛然一抖，Steve低声说了句什么听起来像脏话的东西。“不，不，我讨厌它是因为你需要把它摆出来，Tony，因为你不得不那么做，因为你不能就，呃，做你自己。”

“就好象做我自己的结果总是很好一样。”

Steve不动了。“你把那句话说出声了。”他最终说。

Tony吃吃笑了。“对，我知道。”

“哦。哦，那好。”Steve深深吸了一口气，然后又吸了一口。“我在你面前总是说不对话。总是不知道怎么——”他嗓音都变了。“我知道你需要忍耐我们很 多事情，我们总是很碍事又烦人，我还总是多管闲事。我知道你讨厌我在这楼下晃悠，也知道你不想让我出现在这里，我很努力了，我真的很努力了，但我做到的也 还是只有烦你，这并不是我想要的，但——”

“我想让你出现在这里。”Tony说，但他觉得Steve没听见。

“你总是格格不入，我讨厌那样，可我不知道怎样改变状况，因为有时你就那样脸上挂着个虚伪的似笑非笑表情，好像你不知道自己和大家在一起做什么一样，那是你的公众笑容，我讨厌它。”

这些话在这狭小的空间中显得很响亮，Steve的后背在他身后坚硬如同磐石。Tony粗糙的指尖划过平板表面。

“这是你的家，我们才是闯进来的人，你在这里不应该露出那种样子。我想和你说话，告诉你一些事情，让你明白，可我做不到。因为我不擅长这种事，结果就是我总在闲晃，还会抱怨和指手画脚，我不知道你为什么还要忍受我。”

“因为你是我的朋友，”Tony轻柔地说。“我并不是在忍受你，Steve。我喜欢你。”他的眼神无助地四处乱窜，企图找到解释的方式，但凄惨地失败了。“你是我的朋友。我没、呃、没有多少朋友。”

Steve抽了一口气。“朋友应该是有益的，而不是阻碍。你一直完全做到了，我是说，你——”他又顿了下来，“好吧，我只是，你看。复仇者们本来是一个团队。你让我们成为了比这更多的东西。”

“我们都曾迷失过。”Steve说，他的声音很轻柔，几乎是细声细气的，完全不确定该怎样做。Tony靠在Steve宽阔的背上，另一人的身体顺从地向前 倾去，而Tony不假思索向后靠，舒展自己的身体，让脊椎和Steve的曲线契合，头向后靠在Steve肩头，尽可能让二人身体紧贴，虽然这样的接触还是 远远不够，远远太迟了。

“我们都曾迷失过。”Steve重复了一遍，他的话振动着穿过Tony的身体，让他闭上了眼睛。“并且孤单。团队也很好，团队好极了，但每天结束的时候我 们还是会离开，各自舔各自的伤口，盯着空白的天花板，觉得要被四面墙压窒息了。”一声嘶哑的轻笑，Steve动了一下，他的声音变得朦胧了起来，好像他刚 用手捂住脸一样。“或许只有我会那样。”

“我只不过是在一次一次又一次重修盔甲而已，”Tony叹了口气说。“就好像这能改变任何事一样。”

Steve 深呼吸了一口。“我曾迷失过，”他吃力地说，“孤单过。而你给了我一个家，一个可以回去的地方。人们会对我微笑，和我说话，冲我大吼，把我当一个人对待， 而不是怪物，不是资产或商品或傀儡。不是一个符号。只是，你明白的，只是我而已。迷惑、无用、有时候蠢到不可置信的我。”

“别这样，”Tony说，因为他讨厌听Steve这样形容自己。“你并不——”

“不，我确实是这样的。曾经是过。没事的，真的。但我来了这里，你让我来到这里，你邀请我过来，长久以来第一次，我有了家。”他顿了一下，“你永远、永远 都不会知道那时这对我有多重大的意义，现在对我还有多重大的意义。我可以搞砸一项任务、做错事、失败、或者连该死的微波炉都不会用，但在这里我还是会被接 受，我还可以回到这里来。”他的声音微微颤了一下，然后重新稳了下来。“回家来。”

“你又把微波炉炸掉了吗？”Tony问，嘴角扬了起来。

“是Thor干的。这就是我的说法，我不会改口的。”他动了一下，肌肉贴在Tony背后屈伸。“所以你提到‘家庭会议’的时候，就算我知道你并不是认真 的，我也只能这么想。对，这就是我的家。而我已经很久都没有过家了。能认识你——你们所有人——真是我的荣幸。”他轻轻笑了一声，几乎细不可闻。“我们曾 经都是一团糟。”

Tony点了点头。“我们应该组团去找心理咨询师要打折。现代社会实在是太过缺乏这样的团购了。”

“我就假装那句话我听懂了吧。”但Steve还是笑了。“所以Clint把那件事写到列表上时，我就…”他清了清嗓子，“那是个借口，让我能做我想做但觉得你不会允许的事情，因为，呃，”他耸了耸肩，肩膀在Tony头下起伏。“我喜欢抱你。”

Tony感到自己的脸一阵发烫。不是那样的，他对自己愚蠢透顶的大脑说。不是那样的，他只是在说朋友之间的那种拥抱，不是 **那样** 的意思，别再对你最好的朋友和队友表现得这么恶心奇怪变态一样了，这种行为不可以。混蛋蠢脑子，总把一切事情都和性挂钩。如果他把这些话说出了声，他就要切掉自己的舌头。

他顿了一下。没事。什么都没有，很好，内心独白就这一次真的是内心独白了。

他小心翼翼地开口说：“好的。这…没问题。我能做到。”

“我也不想成为任务，Tony。你不必要…”Steve说，然后Tony胸口有什么东西碎掉了。

他不假思索地转身跨过条凳，直到自己能从Steve身后双臂抱住他。他的胳膊滑到了Steve臂下，搂上他腰间，胸口靠在他背后。“不，”他在僵住的Steve身后低语，“有必要。”

很长、很静止的一段时间内他们仅仅在呼吸，然后Steve抬起手握住了Tony的，手指温暖坚定。“谢谢你。”他轻声说，他的话中真挚 _感恩_ 的程度让Tony想哭。

他们那样待了很久，从彼此的存在和接触中汲取安慰。Tony深深吸了一口气，“Steve?”

“嗯？”

“我要留下那群Roomba。”

这让他惊讶地大笑了出来，响亮温暖真切，然后Tony放松了一点点。“不，不行。”Steve说，回头看着Tony。他咧嘴笑了，Tony也对他露出笑容。“绝对不行。”

“怎么，你要把他们丢进外面那个冷酷无情的世界吗？要把它们悲伤孤独地和亲爱的Roomba朋友家人们分开吗？和深爱它们到我知道他给那些凶残的小混蛋每一个都取了名字的Clint分开？我绝不可能猜到你竟然如此无情无意，StevenRogers。”

“让烤面包机别再把东西烧着了，然后我就和你讨论Roomba小宝贝们的问题。”

“什么？”Tony放开了他，晃到Steve身前，他看上去尴尬脸红得不得了。“Roomba什么？”

“是Clint这么叫的！不是我的——”看到Tony灿烂明媚毫不悔改的笑容，Steve呻吟了一声。“不行。不行，我们并不需要在塔里留八十七个Roomba。”

“我的塔，我的Roomba！”Tony以唱歌一样的语调说，抓住Steve双肩。“我很抱歉，队长，这可不是民主社会。这座塔是Stark独裁的，我说什么就是什么。”他尽可能做出严肃的样子。Steve扬起一边眉毛，他叹了口气。“为什么你永远都是正确的？”

“没你想象中那么好玩。我从来都收不到有趣的派对邀请函。”Steve一本正经的说。“Tony？”

“嗯？”

“我没有一次是因为表格才抱你的。”

“我被运输液和灭火泡沫盖满的那天呢？”

“连那天也不是。”二人似乎不约而同地一起站起来回去楼上。Steve和他在楼梯上肩并肩，一人拿着盾牌一人拿着平板时瞥了他一眼。“那是怎么发生的？”

“Dummy、Calcifer和Clint。”Tony说，就好象这足以解释一切一样，从Steve的微笑判断的话或许也确实够了。

“啊，这就是为什么今天早晨我们的烤面包机前贴了正式书面警告吗？”

“文书工作肯定终于被通过了，没错。最令人惊叹的是Coulson居然让Fury在给烤面包机的纪律处分上签字了。我在努力企图想象他们之间的对话。我…我想不出来。”Tony仔细考虑着，“或许他只是把那东西塞进了一大堆表格里让Fury一次全签了。”

“Tony？”

“嗯？”

Steve顿了一下，看了他一眼。“我觉得Coulson把那天杀的表格放在了Fury局长面前，然后说：‘烤面包机的行为实在是太出格了。’到那地步，不签字才需要讨论一番，签字则意味着Fury可以继续假装我们并不全是疯子。”

“他确实跟嚼糖豆似的吃着抗酸片。”Tony笑着说。

“事实上，”Coulson在楼梯顶端说，把二人都吓了一跳。“是Fury局长先提起处分措施的。”他顿了一下，让他们消化这信息。“以及Stark？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？”Tony问，抬起一只脚做好冲下楼梯的准备，倒不是说工作室还安全，因为它缺了一面天杀的墙呢，谢啦，美国队长，事实上，现在仔细想一下的话，那还挺火辣的，而且Coulson还在说话吗？

“你的Roomba们从R&D部门逃了出来，目前正在企图征服高层管理办公室。”

Tony考虑了一下。“第一点，我爱我的Roomba。第二点，尖叫？”他问Coulson。

“全、是、尖、叫。”

Tony看了一眼正在摇头的Steve。“集合时间到了。”他咧嘴笑着大步跑上楼梯。“Jarvis，准备好盔甲，关门放狗！”

  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7]原文为hypedon peyote，peyote是一种有致幻效果的仙人掌，名为乌羽玉。


End file.
